Rehabilition
by Stardust69
Summary: It was one story that attracted her. His name was Troy Bolton- Troyella . You can choose your friends but, not your family.
1. Chapter 1

**Rehabilitation:**

Her Mum was a social worker, dealing primarily with young offenders not a career Gabriella could ever foresee herself following but, she found her Mum's work stimulating nevertheless; getting to meet and learn stories from all walks of life and be grateful for what her mother had graced her with. It was the kind of job, in which confidence was required in order to excel something which, Gabriella lacked at this particular point in life- she was an outcast although this didn't stop her enthusiasm for helping out at the youth centre every night of the week. Hundreds of young offenders had been through the double hinged doors many of whom, had gone on to be respectable citizens of the community whilst others had gone back to jail or further measures however, it was one story that attracted her, standing out from all the others.

His name was Troy Bolton.

She was graced with his presence on the first Tuesday of July, working in conjunction with Mum her attention had been distracted by him when he was forcefully pushed through the double hinged doors by two older men, neither of which seemed pleased to be with him and Troy didn't seem enthused by their company either. The men didn't loiter for long, a hushed conversation was exchanged with one of them and Troy before they vacated the premises leaving Troy to complete his community service alone. Gabriella watched as Troy ran his hands through his hair pushing it away from his face before stuffing his hands in his pockets and disappearing into the crowd.

"Hi, what's your name?" Gabriella questionned boldly as she passed him, unsure where this sudden confidence had emerged from. She wasn't the kind of person to approach and interact with people, let alone a guy, let alone a guy as gorgeous as he was.

Troy frowned looking up to see the Latino girl in front of him, her petite form shading him from the brighter light which illuminated the large room as he painted the wall. She nervously tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear, her chocolate eyes glistening as she stared at him.

"Troy," He murmured intrigued by her. "Yours?"

"Gabriella," She responded kneeling down beside him and grabbing a paint brush.

He smiled faintly, biting at his bottom lip as silence befell them whilst Gabriella's courage seemed to fluster under the intense scrutiny of his electrifying blue eyes, seemingly piercing through her.

"Err... Surname?"

"Bolton," Troy answered knowing what the reaction was going to be immediately and he was right- silence.

"As in?" Gabriella started painting a section of the wall.

"As in Troy Bolton," Troy interrupted coolly not paying particular attention to her, his eyes instead fixed on his phone rather than painting as he responded to a text sent by one of his close friends. He expected her to leave at this knowledge but, what she did surprised him when he looked up a minute later- she was still there.

"What relation are you to Jack Bolton?" Gabriella queried.

Troy surveyed her curiously, wondering why she hadn't left and more so why he felt he could talk to her rather than being his usual closed off self, enforced on him by his upbringing.

"He's my father," Troy answered.

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry, it's just your father is a notorious violent mafia boss," Gabriella explained.

"Allegedly," Troy murmured.

"...And I didn't expect you to be so..."

"So what?" He frowned sitting up interested.

"Well a lot of things... Nice, normal," Gabriella stuttered.

"Suppose I should take that as a compliment," Troy shrugged returning his phone into his jeans pocket. "So now we've established my family origins, why don't we learn more about yours?"

"I'm a Montez"

"As in?" Troy interrupted.

"As in Gabriella Montez," Gabriella imitated boldly, hoping the move wasn't too bold and that the conversation could continue further. To her relief, a smile crossed his face.

"Any relation to the owner of this joint?" He queried.

"She's my mother," Gabriella concluded.

Troy nodded, their eyes connecting for a moment before a cough broke their eyeline and Troy looked up, seeing the two men from earlier loitering in the doorway, their eyes boring into them.

"I've... er... Gotta go," Troy mumbled.

"Why?" Gabriella questionned before her answer was revealed as she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the door. "Oh... Who are they? If you don't mind me asking?"

"My Dad's friends," Troy muttered as he grabbed his stuff. "Later."

"You're coming back right?" Gabriella asked catching his wrist. Troy frowned glancing down and Gabriella lessened her grip somewhat, conscious.

"Thursday," He informed her shortly pulling away and soon he had disappeared with the two men.

The next time Gabriella saw Troy wasn't on the Thursday as he'd promised but, on the following Friday.

"Can you help out on the refreshments today hunny?" Gina Montez asked.

"Er... I was kinda in the painting mood," Gabriella blushed.

"Oh? Ok..." Gina shrugged.

"Thanks Mum," Gabriella smiled bounding over to Troy.

She settled down beside him grabbing a discarded paintbrush and began her painting duties. He didn't acknowledge her so, it was left to her to begin a conversation if she wanted to engage in one

"So where were you yesterday?" Gabriella questionned.

Troy glanced across at her disinterested.

"Had stuff to do," He murmured.

Gabriella nodded biting subconsciously at her bottom lip as she racked her brains for anything to stimulate conversation.

"So what did you actually to do to get community service?"

"You got allday?" Troy questionned.

"I guess that's your way of telling me to mind my business?" Gabriella smirked. "Or that you've done too much to list?"

"Take your pick," Troy murmured tossing his paintbrush down bored of the mundane task.

"Want to get out of here?" Gabriella asked.

"And double my community service?"

"I can get you out of here..." Gabriella started. "Without you getting in trouble. Interested?"

Troy smirked

"You can really do that?"

"Being the owner's daughter does have it's perks," Gabriella responded. "So you interested?"

"Yeah..." Troy smiled.

Gabriella boldly grabbed Troy's hand and hauled him up, leading him away from the other people through the back rooms.

"So... Do you regularly spring guys from the community centre or am I just special?" Troy queried once they were outside.

"I'd say you were special," Gabriella laughed relaxing in his company.

"Which way?" Troy questionned as the path they were following split into a fork.

"Left," Gabriella replied and they changed direction. "So you going to tell me what you got community service for?"

"What do you think I did?" Troy responded.

"Well your father has been known to kill and drug deal..."

"Allegedly," Troy interrupted.

"So I'm hoping it's nothing bad," Gabriella continued. She glanced across at Troy for any hint but, he gave off nothing. "You hit someone?"

"Well... Sort of," Troy answered quietly and Gabriella noticed that his confidence seemed to have evaporated on the subject.

"Then what?" Gabriella queried.

"I did a few things."

"Tell me," She urged.

Troy sighed softly as they came to a stop at a bench and sat down.

"I did get in a few fights," Troy admitted.

"But that's not it?"

"I jacked a few cars," He shrugged.

"But no murder?" Gabriella inquired.

Troy laughed smirking.

"No, no murder."

"Well, that's good to know," Gabriella responded.

"Why? Feel safer?" Troy taunted.

"I could kick your ass anyday..." Gabriella declared boldly.

Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah... I doubt that," He responded. "Although you could probably take a guy I know."

"Bring him on!" Gabriella laughed. "So, anyway tell me about you..."

"Not really much to tell," Troy murmured looking out over the view, Gabriella waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Have I done something wrong?" Gabriella inquired.

Troy turned round to glance at her.

"What makes you say that?" He replied coolly.

"It's just whenever I ask about you or your family, you go quiet..."

"Not everyone's proud of their family," Troy mumbled.

"But, still they're your family," She frowned walking to stand beside him.

"Yeah unfortunately but, just because they are doesn't mean you have to associate yourself with them."

"So Bolton by name, not by action?"

"Something like that," Troy mumbled glancing at the time on his phone. "I better get back.."

"Oh ok..." Gabriella sighed folding her arms as they started to walk back. Troy was still a mystery to her, and she didn't like that- the whole point of breaking him out of the community centre had been so, she could get to know him better as she found herself drawn to him not only on an intellectual level but, sexually as well- something she had felt before, it was like butterflies inhabited her stomach when she spoke to him, he could just as easily bring her out of her shell as he could indirectly force her back into it. His body was amazing by anyone standards, she could define his six-pack through the tight shirts he wore, his biceps were distinguishable and he had fairly muscular features without overdoing it. The clothes he wore flattered his frame and co-ordinated with his piercing blue eyes that, Gabriella found to be the most captivating- combined with his tousled chestnut brown hair she felt he would be far more suited to Hollywood than a back handed New York antique community college.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriella," Gina called having looked up from her desk to see her daughter staring dreamily at the Bolton kid who, had been collected by people Gina could only describe as his minders. She recognized the look in her daughter's chocolate eyes, one of which she admittedly never expected to see present as Gabriella had never shown an interest in the opposite sex as of yet to Gina's knowledge.

"Yes Mum?" Gabriella responded approaching her desk once she had managed to tear her eyes away from Troy's disappearing form.

"That boy is no good for you," Gina stated shuffling through papers.

"Mum!" Gabriella whined.

"I'm just stating a fact Gabi," Gina murmured. "There's no point disputing it."

"It's not like he sees me in that way anyway," Gabriella sighed.

"His loss," Gina noted.

"But, Mum..." Gabriella started unsure whether she could approach the subject with her mother.

"Yes?"

"I... I really actually like him," She mumbled avoiding her eyeline.

"Infatuation," Gina yawned. "Every girl, every woman has it."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Bad boy syndrome as it's better known as," Gina explained tidying away her desk. "Girls are always attracted to boys who are no good for them, it's fantasy and it makes you value a good guy when you get one."

Gabriella frowned, unsure whether her Mum was making this up for her benefit.

"No guy's interested in me," Gabriella grumbled.

"Bottom line Gabriella. Stay away from Bolton."

"What's he here for?" Gabriella asked ignoring her mother's instruction.

Gina pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose until Gabriella came into focus, she knew the confidentiality clause but on the other hand, she couldn't risk loosing her daughter to the mindsets of an offender, particulary the son of the biggest and most protected criminal in the state.

"Fine," Gina sighed putting her daughter's welfare first. "What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone you've seen. I could loose my job because it's confidential and not supposed to be seen by anyone who doesn't work her, least of all a minor..."

"Promise," Gabriella smiled.

Gina sighed once more, turning round to the open filing cabinet and retrieving 'Bolton, Troy 18.10.91'

She dropped the file onto her clean desk and the first thing Gabriella noticed was the sheer size of the contents.

"You wait till you've read it..." Gina informed her, seeing her reaction.

"Ok..."

"Let's see," Gina began flipping the file to it's first page. "Father, Jack Bolton. Mother, Starla Bolton- deceased. Expelled from 3 different schools. 120 hours community service for a variety of offences including possession, grevious bodily harm, actual bodily harm, wounding with intent, car jacking on two different occassions and he has prior..."

"Doesn't sound any worse than the other offenders you've had through here," Gabriella shrugged.

"Any worse?!" Gina exclaimed slamming the file shut. Gabriella jumped at her mother's sudden movement, shrinking back into her chair. "There is a vast difference! The first thing I mentionned 'father, Jack Bolton'! Have you not been reading the news?!"

"Homework," Gabriella mumbled feebly.

"He started that blaze that killed that couple down on 34th Street, although they can't prove it was him because of all the protection he's able to buy with the dirty money he's acquired. He's untouchable and dangerous and I doubt the apple has dropped too far from the tree."

Gina was greeted with silence and immediatley assumed her message had sunk in, returning the file to the cabinent she locked it and collected her belongings ushering her daughter out so, they could begin their journey home and hopefully be able to get dinner on the table by 7.

How Gabriella managed to go the next four days without loosing her mind she didn't know.

Gina was concerned about her daughters constant longing for Bolton but, determined not to let her fall into his life.

Over her 20 year career as a social worker, she had seen many kids out of their depth, their consequent lives damaged by their choices and more often than not it had been the parents who were forced to pick up the pieces heartbroken as they were.

"If you're looking for Bolton, he won't be here," Gina informed Gabriella seeing her eyes fixated on the double hinged doors waiting for him to come through them.

"Why?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"He was arrested last night," Gina told her. "And that is my point further proven..."

"What for?" Gabriella frowned.

"Not sure," Gina answered heading over to talk to a group of offenders.

Gabriella sighed heavily, having missed him over the past few days.

She glanced at everyone around her before deciding to grab a drink and go and sulk in the corner.

The extra time spent on hair and make-up wasted.

Thursday soon rolled around and like the previous Tuesday, Gabriella had dedicated additional time to make herself presentable before she joined her Mum down at the community centre at approximatley half 4. To her, immediate surprise Troy was already there on time for once when he was usually frequently late. She glanced over to see her Mum was distracted before she headed over to him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Troy turned his head and the first thing Gabriella noticed was the deep cut on his lip fairly recent.

"Hey..." He murmured turning back.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled disappointed that he hadn't noticed her effort in her attire but, that was bypassed by more pressing concerns about the origins of Troy's slight injury.

"How'd you do that?" She questionned leaning against an unpainted section of wall.

Troy glanced uneasily across at her.

"Fight," He mumbled.

"Who won?" Gabriella smirked.

This gained Troy's complete attention, as he'd expected the girl to frown on his actions rather than question the winner and indirectly encourage him. He found this bizarre considering Gabriella was also the daughter of Mrs Montez who, seemed to command apparent strict disipline.

"No winner," Troy responded.

"How can there be no winner?" Gabriella queried.

"When the cops get involved," Troy smirked in response.

Gabriella laughed and glanced back over her shoulder to check her mothers' whereabouts.

"Guessing you're not allowed near me?" Troy inquired leaning against a section of unpainted wall himself, dumping the used paintbrush he'd been holding into the tin.

"Get that a lot do you?"

"More often than not," Troy answered truthfully.

Gabriella smiled fiddling with a loose strand of hair before relenting and tucking it behind her left ear.

"Fancy escaping?"

"Done," Troy laughed.

Gabriella nervously grabbed his hand and Troy didn't seem to mind, as she lead him away from everyone else through the backrooms again and after following the path soon they were back in the park undisturbed.

"So we actually going to get to know each other now?" Gabriella questionned pulling him down onto the grass beside her once she'd settled.

"Depends what you mean," He murmured lying back.

Gabriella went quiet surverying his defined muscles as he moved.

"Won't do any good for street cred..."

"What won't? Me?"

"You're essentially the 'good' side," Troy taunted.

Gabriella shifted herself to lie on her front beside him.

"You don't know me."

"You're the same as the people around you."

"How did you come up with that philosophy?" She frowned playing with the grass tearing it from its roots.

He merely looked at her and Gabriella took a sharp intake of breath as his bright piercing eyes settled on her.

"Just something I know," He shrugged.

"You don't know me," Gabriella repeated stubbornly.

"You think?" Troy retorted. "You go to school, you come here and you go home- nothing much else, you panic with social situations and my guess is you're an outcast at your school, that's if you even go to school and aren't homeschooled by Mummy. You use make-up to mask your insecurites when what you don't realise is that you look prettier without it. I can also pretty much guarantee this is as rebellious as you've got."

Gabriella was silent for a moment consuming all the information he'd just sprouted at her.

"You're not finished are you?"

"I could go on," Troy yawned.

"You know, I can read people pretty easily usually..." Gavriella started, taking a moment to push her hair away from her face as it billowed in the light breeze. "But you... You're hard to read, almost a mystery as it were... And that intrigues me."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Troy shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

"Er, here's my number," Gabriella smiled nervously handing Troy the scrap paper she'd written her number on earlier, when he turned. Troy's eyes scanned it and Gabriella hoped it would prompt him to reveal his; A second passed and Troy removed his phone from his jeans pocket.

"Suppose you better have mine," He murmured scrolling through several of the menu's until he reached his number.

Several minutes later with cell numbers exchanged, the duo snuck back into the aging community centre just as Troy's time was about to expire, Gabriella immediatley recognised that his minders hadn't shown up today and that confused her but, Troy didn't seem to bothered about it, more relieved at this prospect so, she didn't bother to question it.

"See you later Brie," Troy told her walking away to the exit.

Gabriella stood transfixed and smiled feebly as he turned back to her for mere seconds and the mischevious sparkle in his eyes was evident.

'Brie'. She liked the sound of that. No-one but, Troy had ever called her that. And he said she looked prettier without make-up.

Once Gabriella got home that evening, she wished she had a friend to bombard with her news but Troy had been pretty accurate when he'd envisioned her as a social outcast and she was confined to her own personal gratification inside the boundaries of her room. At least she could trust herself. She crawled onto her double bed buckling under the weight of the various cushions she'd purchased over the past years, and examined her phone debating whether now would be too eager to text him and more importantly what to send Bolton, that wouldn't make her appear like a complete dork. Twenty minutes later and she was closer to a complete message- she read it back in her head.

'You know what, I think I can read you. Brie xXx'

She wanted the message to taunt and challenge him, as that seemed to match his attitude towards her but, prominently she wanted him to be intrigued by her like she was by him. Maybe she was asking too much at this stage- he may not even reply but, Gabriella felt the risks were worth the outcome. The outcome of which, came just before she went to bed. He'd replied. All those lonely afternoons reading girls magazines whilst she had been home alone and others at parties, had finally paid off.

'I doubt it but, we'll see how that works out tomorrow. May amuse me.'

Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for Gabriella Montez, she was looking forward to seeing Troy again so much so that she'd even managed a smile to her usual tormenters at high school and of course it was met with bewilderment by the recievors. Gabriella didn't bother with make-up after remembering what Troy said and instead opted to just try and be herself which, meant she was back to wearing baggy jeans and a loose fitting top- the same fashion she had been wearing down the community centre for years. Less was more.

"Hey!" Gabriella grinned tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright?" Troy smiled faintly aware that his minders were still lingering.

He glanced back a moment later and they'd disappeared, although he had missed the point where both he and Gabriella had been watched by his fathers' croonies and the following second where Colin had pulled out his phone to contact Jack Bolton.

"Don't even bother picking up a paintbrush," Gabriella told him.

"Ohh that's right," Troy responded. "You said you could read me."

"Well let's go then," Gabriella urged looking to see her mother was detained trying to explain why glue wasn't too be sniffed to a young man who, Gabriella assumed to be a junkie by the mere look at him.

"Lead the way," Troy smiled.

They ducked behind several apparatus before they again exited the building and relocated themselves in the park.

"Go on then," Troy prompted lying on the grass. Gabriella settled down to his right, her eyes fixated on his stomach as he stretched and yawned to pull his shirt up slightly. She could make out the outlines of a distinct bruise but, chose not to mention it- in fear of pushing their friendship boundaries too far and the sheer fact she'd have to admit she was looking at his toned muscle to see it but, she couldn't help it. He was gorgeous and if what she could see was that good, what she couldn't see was probably better.

She cussed herself as her mind began to wander.

"You still with me?"

"Er... Yeah," Gabriella mumbled quickly snapping her gaze away from Troy's crotch and abs to focus on the topic in hand.

"You alright?" He questionned pushing himself up slightly to rest on his forearms and elbows.

Gabriella nodded mutely.

"Go on then?"

"Ok..." She started. "Well I was thinking you're an only child? You're a Libra and you don't take life too seriously. My guess is you have a lot of close friends but, you're still guarded and only allow people to see what you want them too see. You've probably had numerous girlfriends some lasting a week others a few months, until you've eventually got tired of them. You're not that close to your Dad and in my opinion don't like what he does or allegedly does but, you've resided yourself to believing that you're stuck with his association and have no where to take your frustration on hence why you're in trouble with the police..."

"...Woah, in depth," Troy murmured.

Gabriella surveyed his facial expression and he seemed genuinely stunned by her description, his confidence had faltered. He didn't say anything for a moment instead choosing to direct his focus to the grass. A minute later the cheeky flair was back in Troy's distinctive eyes.

"How'd you know I'm not close to my father? And more importantly... That I'm a Libra?" He smirked.

Gabriella giggled lightly, biting briefly on her bottom lip.

"It's just the impression I get," She shrugged. "You've never said anything about him and are more or less reluctant to contribute to a conversation which, involves him. And your defense of him is weak willed."

"And my star sign?"

"Well I've been reading up on my horoscopes," Gabriella teased sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows in response.

"Nah, I kinda asked my Mum about you," She admitted.

He nodded slowly and Gabriella felt fortunate he didn't seem angry.

"...Which explains why you didn't mention my Mum," He noted.

It was Gabriella's turn to nod.

"So... How did I do?" Gabriella questionned.

"With what?"

"Accurate or not?" She queried.

"Pretty accurate," Troy murmured subdued.

Gabriella smiled widely.

"Ohh and you go quiet and withdrawn when anyone mentions or questions your life apart from the sections you allow everyone to see," Gabriella concluded. She moved closer to him and he kept her eyes trained on her letting their eyes connect. Gabriella could see that his eyes were so expressive, the bright blue shadowed and hidden by hurt and mistrust.

"Accurate," Troy confirmed.

He pushed himself up so that they were eye level, everything around them forgotten for the timebeing.

Troy leant forward, glancing nervously into Gabriella's eyes before he closed his and gently brushed his lips across hers.

Gabriella reopened her eyes when he pulled back.

"...Wow," She whispered.

Troy smiled faintly prior to Gabriella shifting herself closer to him and closing the gap between them once more, not willing to deny herself that point of ectasy.

Troy ran his tongue along Gabriella's lips and she parted them slightly once she got the message, allowing his tongue to wonder and explore her mouth as the kiss deepened. She lay back, the grass tickling the exposed skin which was revealed as she moved. She gingerly ran her hand down his chest, finding a grip on his shirt and pulling him firmly over her. Their bodies crashing together as their tongues danced.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to add. My Dad's been admitted to hospital so, my times' been taken up by that. Thanks for the reviews though!**

It had been over a week since Gabriella had last seen and spoken to Troy, the time almost highlighting the prospect that their steamy make-out session had been one of her many dreams on the subject rather than reality. She had been at the community centre every night since hoping to run into him again on one of his many intended working hours however, Troy hadn't shown and no-one could offer an explaination why. Gabriella's Mum had had to call the authorities to inform them of the situation, and if they decided to pursue it Troy could face the prospect of being sent to a young offenders institute or even doubling his community service but, even that didn't seem to deter Troy's absence. Gabriella herself, had tried to get in contact with him but, either his phone was switched off or her texts were ignored- she didn't want to send too many in case she appeared over eager and whilst she was- she couldn't let him know that, he'd have the upper hand.

"Dad!" Troy pleaded trying to stop the mayhem that had been unleashed within the building, one of many Jack Bolton owned in the city. This building in particular was a bar and pools club. Jack Bolton switched his attention to his son, who was being restrained by his right hand man Steve obviously not wanting to be there.

"Quiet kid," Steve hissed tightening his grip so Troy winced.

Jack Bolton took another swig of his cigarette before he stepped back and kicked the guy on the floor one more time. As far as Troy knew, this was just a guy off the street that owed his father 50 and yet the treatment would say otherwise.

"Come here," Jack commanded.

His croonies looked amongst themselves wondering who he was referring to, and desperate not to get that wrong because in could mean switching places with the guy on the floor or in extreme cases death depending on Jack's mood, he was vicious by nature.

"Troy..." Jack finished glaring at his son.

Steve released him and Troy hesitated.

"Now!" Jack barked. Troy slowly walked over there, unable to take his eyes off the middle aged guy on the floor.

"Please help... Me..." The guy pleaded.

Troy stepped over the blood puddle that was forming and his father grabbed him, yanking him closer.

"I want you to have a first row seat," Jack whispered dropping the cigarette on the floor and stamping it out before he held Troy around the waist against his own body, trapping his arms and applying pressure to some of the previous bruising Troy had substained so, he knew not to struggle. Troy was silent as Steve and fellow crew member Marlon moved across the badly lit room and resumed the guy's beating whilst Troy could do nothing but, watch.

"That will teach Fred here," Jack laughed hollowly as the guy's body was kicked to the side.

Troy knew he was dead.

"Marlon, clear up here- river should be a good graveyard," Jack Bolton commanded.

"Yes sir," Marlon responded.

Jack's grip reduced on Troy, instead of trapping his whole body Jack kept a firm grip on Troy's wrist and pulled him out of the club shoving him in the waiting car and climbing in himself leaving Steve to drive.

"Like the show?" Jack questionned.

Troy didn't answer, preferring to keep his attention to the world going by- sick to the stomach. It turned out Jack didn't need an answer and wasn't looking for one as Troy's lack of response went unchallenged. Troy was soon thrown in one of the empty rooms in the mansion, neither painted or decorated it served as a remainder the line Troy trod was thin between victim and spectator, one wrong action on his part would mean he would get a beating and possibly more due to his father's strict discipline. The door slammed shut behind him and Troy knew better than to try it, knowing it was locked from the outside and the only key would be with his father who was probably on his way to a drinking session right now. Troy walked to the furthest end of the room and slid down the plastered wall, bringing his legs up to his chest and staring into the abyss well aware it would be a few hours at least before Jack even considered releasing him.

"Spending time with a Montez?!" Jack snapped, both Steve and Marlon physically took a step back as Colin reluctantly nodded his head. "That won't do... Who approached who?"

"Montez, approached Troy sir," Colin answered keeping his eyeline to the ground.

"I bet her mother isn't happy about the idea," Jack smirked taking a drag from his cigarette.

Colin hesitated wondering whether Jack required a response but, inevitably he didn't.

"I'll take him to do this pathetic community service," Jack concluded.

"Yes sir," Colin replied.

"See how Gina Montez likes that..."

Gabriella's eyes lit up when she saw Troy stumbing through the community doors the next day but, her happiness quickly faded when she realised who had pushed him into the room- Jack Bolton. Although Gabriella had never met Troy's father in person, she was confident that was who Troy was with due to the amount of reading she'd decided to upon first encountering Troy and her Mum showing her his bulging file. Jack Bolton and Troy were still not alone though, a small petite blonde girl wandered in after them wearing tight fitting jeans with a plain pink t-shirt and white jacket. She walked up behind Troy who, was standing in his father's shadow, and linked her hand loosely with his. Gabriella's heart sank as she turned to go back to helping someone.

"Troy Bolton, glad you could make it..." Gina Montez exclaimed approaching them. "May I ask where you've been?"

Troy opened his mouth to speak but, Jack cut across.

"It's none of your business," He informed her aggressively. "He's here now and that's all that matters..."

"A surprise to see you here," Gina continued undetered. One to always stand her ground.

"Thought I'd come check this dump out," Jack smirked squeezing Troy's shoulder. He winced at the pressure applied but, still remained silent exchanging a glance with Sharpay behind him.

"Sharpay here, needs to stay with him."

"I'm not sure..." Gina started.

"Excellent!" Jack interrupted. "I'll pick you up at 5."

He strode away before Gina could respond, she scowled at him before her attention diverted to Troy.

"You know what to do," She murmured walking away.

"So we're painting?" Sharpay frowned glancing at her manicured nails.

Troy's eyes scanned the large hall for Gabriella, having missed her presence over the lastweek and a half despite the fact they barely knew each other Gabriella had this remarkable talent to make him feel at ease in her company.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once more and my Dad's doing great! :) Thankyou Xxxx **

"Hey..." Troy started cautious as Gabriella refused to look at him.

"Hey," Gabriella muttered maintaining her attitude.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay," The blonde girl introduced herself as Troy was dragged off by Gina who seemed intent on lecturing him on his absence from the community centre and enlightening him on the guidelines of his apparent community order.

Gabriella frowned looking up to the girl who had her hand outstretched.

"Gabriella..." She responded shaking her hand with reluctance.

"So is this all you and my best friend do around here?" The girl smirked.

"Best friend?" Gabriella questionned.

"Yeah me and Troy," Sharpay smiled with an upbeat attitude. "BFF or whatever."

"Ohh..."

"You thought we were more didn't you?" Sharpay laughed. "Don't worry, get that a lot. For some reason it's strange for a boy and a girl to be good friends without dating..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," Sharpay assured her. "Like I said get it a lot."

"How long have you known each other?" Gabriella queried shifting her weight to one side of the mat and pausing momentarily what she was doing as Sharpay dropped to her knees beside her.

"Since about 5 years old," Sharpay shrugged rolling her sleeves up and picking up a paintbrush. "Must have been when our parents met."

"So you know everything about him then?"

"More or less," Sharpay responded.

Gabriella nodded and started to paint again as a short silence fell between them, believing befriending Sharpay who been the key to unravelling the mystery that was Troy.

"You like him," Sharpay smirked.

"What?! I... I mean..." Gabriella stuttered.

"That's a definite yes," Sharpay grinned. "And you're blushing..."

"Well... We kissed the other week," She mumbled feeling comfortable enough to talk to Sharpay.

"Really?"

"Yeah but, nothing much else has happened. I mean he hasn't been here and he hasn't replied to my texts..." Gabriella sighed disheartened by his lack of interest.

"That's because he's lost his phone," Sharpay informed her. "Bloody annoying right? I tried to call him the other day and nothing, was quite urgent as well!"

Gabriella frowned.

"Ohh... Sorry I should have warned you, I talk a lot," Sharpay admitted. "Most of the time it makes no sense but, I just do it anyway. You're welcome to just tell me to shut the hell up or whatever when I blabber on."

They both laughed.

"No but, seriously just give Troy some leeway," She instructed adding to the paint already decorating the plain walls.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"How come?"

"He's got a tough life," Sharpay answered.

"Why?"

"Probably best not to tell you," Sharpay murmured. "It's kind of private for Troy."

"You alright?" Sharpay queried flopping onto the couch next to Troy, stealing the remote control as she did so.

Sharpay's parents were good friends with Jack Bolton, her Mum being his cleaner whilst her Dad did the odd job for him. Sharpay knew roughly what sort of business this entailed but, never wanted it confirmed to her preferring to stay naive in that aspect and not face the emotion of guilt. As a result, Sharpay and her parents often stayed at the Bolton mansion predominantly Sharpay did. She was the only girl Jack allowed Troy to freely see knowing she would never betray the family name because of her parents.

"Fine," Troy sighed yawning glancing across at her.

Jack Bolton was away on business for a few days leaving Troy and Sharpay home alone.

After a brief session of channel changing Sharpay switched the tv off and placed the remote on the circular table in front of her before turning her attention to Troy and resting her head lightly on his chest.

"You seem stressed..." She noted playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hmmm..." Troy mumbled.

Sharpay smiled gently kissing his chest before reaching up and capturing his lips.

Troy responded to the soft kiss and pulled back a second later to look at her.

"Let's have some fun," Sharpay smirked.

"Not in the mood," Troy murmured.

"Oh really?" Sharpay laughed, her right hand immediatley travelling to Troy's groin and squeezing his cock hard through his jeans. Troy groaned softly trying to resist the urge to give in but, Sharpay liked the challenge. She closed the gap between them and kissed him deeper forcing her tongue into his mouth when he eventually parted his lips. Meanwhile she rubbed Troy hard through his jeans applying as much pressure as she could, she soon felt his reaction straining against his jeans.

"That's more like it!" Sharpay grinned to herself unzipping his jeans and pushing her hand down between his legs and into his boxers, grasping onto his cock and slowly stroking it. "Like that?"

"Yeah..." Sharpay groaned feeling like she had the upper hand until it was quickly taken away from her.

Troy flipped her onto her back on the sofa and her hand fell out of his boxers for the time being, he moved over her and pressed his lips roughly down on hers squeezing her breasts firmly with his hands. He pulled her top over her head whilst Sharpay yanked his off and tossed it onto the floor leering at his rock hard abs.

"Feeling relaxed yet?" Sharpay teased letting Troy pull her up briefly so he could unclasp her bra and discard it to the side.

Her large 34C tits fell and Troy immediatley wrapped his tongue around her right nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Sharpay moaned. "How do you do that?"

She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter and her longing for him only intensified.

He grinded against her, teasing her until she snapped and pushed him back on the sofa so, he was in an upright position.

He raised his eyebrows in response and she slid in between his legs pulling his jeans down to his ankles and ultimatley off, leaving Troy in just his boxers. She could see the bulge in his underwear and grinned to herself. She pulled his 10" cock out and started to wank him off, Troy closed his eyes and groaned and that's when Sharpay took him in her mouth. catching him by surprise and sucking earnestly Troy rested his hand on the back of her head forcing her to take more until she was deepthroating his entire length.

"Fuck! You're good," He moaned. "Can't believe you were a virgin the first time I met you..."

Sharpay grinned and carried on sucking and jerking him off until he orgasmed and she pulled back so he came all over her large breasts.

"You have no idea how much that turns me on..." Troy breathed.

"I have some idea," Sharpay whispered continuing to jerk him so, his cock hardened again.

Troy shed his boxers and lifted Sharpay back onto the couch pulling both her skirt and thong down to her ankles where she kicked them off and she too was completley naked.

"Fuck me hard!" Sharpay grinned rubbing his cum into her tits.

Troy spread her legs and didn't wait for a second invitation, slamming into her hard.

She screamed in pleasure as he repeated this before wrapping her legs firmly around Troy's waist to force him further into her as possible.

"God that feels good..."

Troy carried on fucking her for another hour before they both orgasmed together and he pulled out grabbing his boxers.

Sharpay pulled on her t-shirt and thong.

"Less stressed?" She queried.

"You could say that," Troy smirked, both of them glad they had taken the decision to be FWB- Friends with Benefits.

"I'm going to bed," Troy murmured about to push himself up, Sharpay grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down. "What?"

"Let's talk..." Sharpay urged pouting.

"Talk?" Troy frowned as Sharpay maintained her grip.

"Uh huh," Sharpay smiled, Troy relented and Sharpay released her grip.

"About?"

"Let me see... Gabriella," She grinned widely.

Troy raised his eyebrows in response.

"What about her?" He queried.

"You like her..." Sharpay teased.

Troy shrugged.

"I talk to her so, what?"

"Have you slept with her?" Sharpay smirked.

"No..." Troy answered confused with where she was going with this.

"Then you definitley like her!" Sharpay grinned widely. "Otherwise you'd have slept with her already, I mean it's not like she doesn't want it. You can see it in her eyes whenever you're near..."

"What you on about?"

"I'm just saying she definatley has a thing for you!" Sharpay exclaimed. "When are you going to do something about it?"

"Ever thought, that maybe she's not my type," Troy mumbled training his eyeline on Sharpay.

"It did..." Sharpay started. "But, then I realised you don't have a type..."

"Cheers," Troy said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that you like her too much to just sleep with her so, maybe there's a potential relationship there?"

"... Say I did like her," Troy replied. "Do you really think she'd fit in with this lifestyle?"

He gestured to the framed picture of his father and the discarded knife beside it.

Sharpay had no response, instead directing her gaze to the floor.

"Thought not," Troy muttered grabbing his discarded clothes and heading out the room and up the stairs.

Sharpay stayed downstairs for another hour before following him up to find he was already asleep.

She sighed softly wondering why he had to be so pesemistic, although her upbringing had taught her why. She yawned and climbed into bed next to him, something of regular occurence because they were very comfortable in each others company and Sharpay had never liked to sleep alone in the Bolton household, always with Troy because she felt safer. What she was unaware of was- he felt safer too. His father was unpredictable keeping Troy constantly on edge, on occasions he'd come home and decide to spend the evening bonding with his son through watching a game of baseball and ordering a large pizza between them but, more often than not Jack Bolton would participate in his favourite pastime- testing Troy's endurance through beatings, mental abuse and what had become more frequent- sexual abuse. He'd bring home lady friends and expect them to be able to have their way with his son otherwise Troy would face the consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella and Gina Montez arrived home just as it was getting dark, after a long day at the community centre where Gina's stress levels had rocketed when she had to help restrain a drug dealer who just simply was not getting his highs as he was used to. In the end the police had had to be called to sort the problem out, leaving Gina with numerous amounts of paperwork to file and Gabriella loitering for a lift.

"There's no food in the fridge," Gina sighed unlocking the front door. "I haven't had the chance to go shopping for the past week; I swear if these kids could get on the straight and narrow, then I'd actually have time to feed my daughter."

"I'll go to the shop," Gabriella shrugged.

"You sure?" Gina Montez queried. "We could order out."

"Fancy pasta," Gabriella mumbled accepting the money, her mother dished out for her.

"Don't be long then," Gina told her. "I'm off to have a nice relaxing bath."

"Ok Mum," Gabriella replied tightening her coat around her frame before departing.

Gabriella didn't get very far before she began to hear an argument, she rolled her eyes not wanting to go through the same thing as the community centre and decided whoever it was and whatever the conflict was about, it was best avoided especially as it wasn't any of her business but, as she neared the end of the pavement and her point to cross- she got the distinct feeling she recognised one of the voices. Curiosity of course got the better of her, being a Montez and she stopped to look around the corner immediately recognising Jack Bolton and Troy along with several of Jack's 'employees' standing guard in the alley. Gabriella bit her lip and hid in the darkness, she hadn't seen Troy for the past week perhaps more and her concern was amplified by the fact Troy's facial expressions were reading as fear, with some degree of loathing also present.

She stood helplessly where she was as Jack Bolton backed his son into the corner, whispered something before slapping him hard around the face. The impact echoed in the dingy alley as Troy fell to the floor and Gabriella could swear she saw the 'bodyguards' flinch.

"When are you going to learn Troy?" Jack Bolton sneered crouching down at his son's side. Troy glanced across at him but, from past experience knew to remain quiet and let his father continue his rant or the consequences would worsen. "She paid good money for you... I don't expect for you to run off and leave her in your room..."

"Sorry..." Troy mumbled slowly pushing himself off the floor, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Sorry's not good enough," Jack smiled cruelly staying where he was despite Troy's movement. "I've got a reputation to keep up and what kind of signal does it send out when my own son disobeys me?"

Troy didn't answer and Gabriella shrunk further into the shadows, biting her bottom lip immediately realising she knew exactly what Sharpay had meant the other week but, she wasn't sure to what extent it went.

"Get up," Jack Bolton ordered standing himself.

Troy pushed himself up from the floor, his cheek reddening as time progressed.

"Get the car!"

"Yes sir," Colin murmured disappearing, forcing Gabriella to breathe in and still so she went unnoticed as he strode past her. She waited until Colin had disappeared before switching her attention back. Troy by now had been pulled to his feet and Jack was holding him against himself with his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Troy didn't struggle probably out of experience. Gabriella wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him tightly, although she knew if Jack Bolton and his croonies knew she was here, Troy would probably suffer more and therefore she stayed hidden in the shadows as Troy was forced into the car and Jack climbed in beside him leaving Colin to drive and the other two croonies to separate themselves between the front passenger seat and the back seat, the other side of Troy.

"Where to boss?" Colin queried.

"Home," Jack smiled. "Let Maria enjoy Troy."

He slammed the door and the car sped off.

When Gabriella next saw Troy, she was faced with the dilemma of whether to tell him what she'd seen the previous day and thus admit she'd been spying on him and loose any connection developed between them, or keep quiet and allow the guilt to consume her- the fact she could help his situation just by informing her Mum what she'd seen made it more complicated. The only problem was she didn't know to what extent the abuse ran to. She wanted to talk to Sharpay but, the only way to contact her would be through Troy who would be curious by the least. After much debate and consideration of her past mistakes, she decided to see what the abuse consisted of and try and find out whether it was a one off or in fact just the stepping stone to a larger problem. That way she'd have all the facts and social services would be able to help Troy quicker especially if she could provide the proof to back up her claims. She was in no doubt that Jack Bolton would close off all access to his son amid speculations of a child abuse investigation, and without the proof social services would be forced to close the case.

"What happened to your lip?" Gabriella inquired innocently crouching down by Troy and picking up a paint brush.

"Walked into something," Troy lied not bothering to glance at her.

Gabriella immediately sensed he was more withdrawn and subdued than the past few weeks.

"What?" Gabriella asked hoping to expose the holes in his lies and misbehaviours, in hope he'd tell her the complete truth about his other life. The life away from the community centre.

"Don't remember," Troy muttered.

"Don't remember?" She frowned painting the section next to him.

"Why are you so interested?" Troy questionned. "It's just a cut."

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip anxiously.

"You're just being quiet," She shrugged in a feigned answer. "Something to talk about..."

Troy put down his brush and finally turned his attention to her, taking the hint.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged and Troy frowned.

"Ok..."

"How was your week?" Gabriella asked decided to start on level playing ground.

"Can't say it's been the best week," Troy answered. "What with being suspended and all."

"You got expelled?" Gabriella exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Why does everyone always assume it was me that did something?" He sighed turning back to paint feeling one of the community worker's eyes cast upon them.

"Sorry..." Gabriella murmured.

"I guess it was though," Troy smirked.

"Hey!" Gabriella protested shoving him lightly.

Troy laughed softly.

"What did you do?"

"I just get bored easily," Troy responded.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Gabriella smiled. "What school did you go to?"

"West High," Troy informed her. He stopped to push some hair away from his face, and at that moment his sleeve slid down his arm revealing several deep gashes on his right wrist. Troy was quick to notice and quickly pulled his sleeve down concealing them once more whilst Gabriella pretended not to have noticed but, deep down her concern for him only intensified.

"That's not there far from where I go..."

He nodded and was a little quiet unsure whether Gabriella had seen the cuts and hoped to God she hadn't, because she being a Montez would think she was helping but, in fact only worsen the situation. Troy looked at his phone for the time knowing he needed to be back at the house for 6 or face the consequences.

"Where you going now?" Gabriella asked.

"No idea."

"You don't know much do you?" Gabriella teased.

"I only got suspended yesterday!" Troy retorted. "... Anyway I've got to go."

"Your time's not up yet," Gabriella frowned from a quick glance at her watch.

"Too bad," Troy murmured pushing himself up from the floor. He located Gina Montez stood berating several teenagers near one of the offices and saw his chance to sneak out.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'll see you whenever," Troy responded dismissing her.

"Whatever," Gabriella mumbled as Troy was about to leave.

He hesitated curious to why he did so, any other girl and he wouldn't care how he left things with her.

"What?" Troy sighed as Gabriella turned back to look at him.

"As babyish as it sounds- I want my Mum to see you," Gabriella explained. "Doing what you should be doing so, she'll drop her overprotectiveness and let me talk to you."

"You really care that much about what your Mum thinks?" Troy frowned.

"Don't you?"

"My Mum's dead," Troy muttered. "And I'm not that bothered by yours."

"Sorry, you know what I mean..." Gabriella remarked.

"Live your own life Brie, not someone else's'," Troy concluded before he left.

Gabriella sighed heavily frustrated that her relationship with Troy was going no-where, in fact since their kiss and short make-out session it seemed to be going backwards rather than taking steps forwards and Gabriella couldn't help but feel this was deliberate. Troy didn't want her getting too close to him for the fact she'd get hurt and thus he avoided any mention of his father or life outside the community centre unless pressed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Troy!" Jack Bolton barked as the black mercedes he travelled in slowed, clipping the pavement.

Troy jumped turning at the sound of his name and slowly pulled his earphones out of his ear.

Jack rolled down the window further as the car stopped adjacent to where Troy stood rooted.

"Get in the car!" He barked pushing the car door open and sliding further into the car not expecting any objections.

Troy unclipped his earphones and wrapped them around his IPOD, now switched off.

He sighed heavily but, knew he had no choice but to comply with his father's orders.

The door was slammed shut behind Troy as soon as he was inside by one of his henchmen, whom Troy had no name concern.

"Where are we going?" Troy questionned bravely.

"Roadtrip," Jack smirked in response lighting up a cigarette.

The sickening feeling in Troy's stomach arose, all too familiar for his liking as he surveyed the changing scenary outside trying to work out the direction they were heading, not recognising some of the street names. A sudden click tore him from his thoughts and he turned towards the sound, gulping when he saw his father fiddling with an automatic gun of some sort, loading the barrel. He panicked able to foresee what was going to happen, he had never been in this situation before but throughout his childhood- guns had always featured.

"Dad..." Troy started scared.

"Quiet!" Jack snapped, he nodded to Marlon unable to predict what his son would do in this circumstance. He did not need his son giving the game away intentionally or unintentionally. A lengthy prison cell did not seem appealing to him at this point. He had avoided jail for 20 years and wasn't about to make his first mistake. Marlon grabbed Troy, yanking him over to the opposite side of the car and handcuffing his wrists behind his back before holding him against himself. Troy struggled and the evil grin grew thicker on Jack Bolton's face.

"I want him to see," Jack informed Marlon sternly.

"Yes sir..." Marlon responded his grip tightening as he shifted both himself and Troy towards the window.

Troy's eyes widened as his father wound down the window again and began to aim the gun through the crowded street.

"This is what happens when you disobey me son," Jack smirked widely.

The sound of a gunshot and Troy instinctively shut his eyes whilst a hollow cackle emerged from his father.

As hard as Troy tried, he couldn't shut out the high pitched screams resulting from the gun shout nor his father's frantic orders to escape the scene. The car screeched off and Marlon's grip on Troy relaxed, he reached round and unclasped the handcuffs which bound him and Troy curled up.

"Did you get him?" Marlon asked.

"Did you expect me to miss?!" Jack laughed. "That fucker was dead the moment he stepped out his front door this morning."

Troy didn't sleep that night, the images were still too vivid in his mind along with the many unanswered questions which baited him. He steadily moved his hand into his eyeline to find he was still shaking, although a few hours had passed since the shooting. He was locked back in the empty room of his fathers mansion, huddled in the corner whilst he waited to be released. Troy could distinctly recognise his fathers hushed voice outside the room along with news reporting of the event. The thick oak door was shunted open and Jack Bolton appeared with a tray of food. He dropped it on the floor and kicked it lazily towards Troy, whom glanced up warily his eyeline meeting his father's for a second. Jack wandered further into the room much to Troy's surprise and uneasiness. He strode over to the high window and gazed out of it, his eyes glistening under the sunlight. The last sign of humanity in him.

"Why did he have to die?" Troy asked quietly, his eyeline directed to the floor.

"Life," Jack shrugged. He turned from where he stood and moved back across the room to Troy, sliding down the wall to join him at his level. "You live it, it raises you up but it will always come back and bite you in the arse sometime."

A short silence fell while Jack helped himself to some of the food he'd brought in for Troy whilst Troy didn't have an appetite at all to even contemplate eating the small selection of food in front of him. To Jack, it was like that afternoon hadn't happened with the normality he possessed.

"You killed him..." Troy whimpered.

"He wasn't the first," Jack shrugged. "You know that."

"But, the others were drug dealers," Troy said quietly. "Low lifes you said..."

"So?" Jack queried.

"This was a police officer..."

"Fucker should have kept his nose out of my business then," Jack smirked pulling Troy to his feet. "Come on."

Troy complied not with a choice to do anything else. He slowly followed his father out of the room and headed straight upstairs to his own room, curling up in bed hoping that sleep would eventually come and he'd be able to block the nightmare from his mind.

He was 15 and this was his life.

"Hey!" Sharpay grinned wandering into the community centre to encounter Gabriella. Her high heels clapped against the wooden floorboards revealing her route.

"Er hi..." Gabriella smiled surprised to see Sharpay into the antique building without the presence of Troy.

"You seen Troy?" Sharpay inquired examining her fake nails.

"No, he's supposed to be here though," Gabriella answered sighing. "Not that that means anything."

"Ah I thought he'd be here..." Sharpay murmured texting someone from her phone. A second later and her attention snapped back to Gabriella. "So what do you actually do apart from this?"

"Sorry?"

"Where do you hang out?" Sharpay asked rephrasing the question.

Gabriella's eyeline directed to the ground.

"No-where," She admitted after hesitation.

"Oh..." Sharpay murmured. "How come?"

"Not popular," Gabriella mumbled.

"Oh right, well come hang out with me," Sharpay urged needing something or someone to prevent her from boredom.

"Really?" Gabriella frowned unsure why Sharpay was taking pity on her.

"Sure, we can go find Troy."

Gabriella blushed at the mention of his name and Sharpay smirked.

"That's so cute!"

"I'll be right back," Gabriella informed Sharpay who nodded and tried to find something to entertain herself whilst Gabriella disappeared in search of her Mum in the small throng of people. "Mum!"

"Yes?" Gina Montez responded peering over her glasses which rested on the end of her nose.

"Can I go hang out with someone?" Gabriella asked.

"Who?" Gina frowned knowing Gabriella was never one to have a friend no matter how much she encouraged her daughter socially.

"Sharpay," Gabriella answered, nervous that her Mum would look up, recognise Sharpay from the other day and immediatley associate her with Troy and therefore ban Gabriella from having any interaction with her. To her luck, Gina seemed too preoccupied to spare a glance and as along as it wasn't Troy Bolton, she wasn't that bothered who her daughter hung out with because she was usually such a good judge of character. It was just this boy... She had become infatuated with that worried Gina.

"Of course, home by 11," Gina Montez agreed.

"Thanks Mum," Gabriella grinned and gathered her bag and rejoined Sharpay.

"You had to ask your Mum permission?" Sharpay frowned once they were walking out of the large oak doors onto the densely populated street.

"Yes," Gabriella blushed. "Why?"

"Just find it wierd that's all, you're 15 right? I haven't asked my Mum's permission for anything since I was 5," Sharpay explained. "Not that I see her often enough to anyway."

"What about your Dad?"

"My Dad... Too busy with his work," Sharpay sighed deliberatley being abstract with her answers. "Haven't seen him for three weeks."

"I don't know my Dad," Gabriella informed her companion, despite no interest shown on her friend's side.

"Maybe you're better off," Sharpay shrugged applying her lip gloss.

"Always been interested with who he was though," Gabriella mumbled.

"And what if he doesn't live up to your expectations?" Sharpay inquired raising her eyebrows as she did so. The sun rays scattered across her skin, illuminating the small normally unnoticeable freckles which decorated her rosy cheeks. "Trust me, you've got it good here. Be happy with what you've got."

Gabriella listened to Sharpay's opinion and wasn't sure how to react, all her life she had wondered about her father while her mother had been unable to tell her anything substantial apart from the dates of when they met and the last time she ever graced eyes on him. If she was honest with herself, she did have a perfectly good life and knew she should be grateful for all that her mother had worked hard to provide her. She just felt that there was more to life, than following rules and regulations and that was a small part of what attracted her to Troy- his complete disregard for these established rules and his ability to take the consequences as they came and live a wilder life, one probably filled with more enjoyment than Gabriella had ever experienced.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it a lot, I've managed to write quite a fair bit ahead now so, I'm adding the next chapter up! :) Let me know what you think. XxxxX**

"That's Troy's car," Sharpay announced stopping after their complicated shortcut through the city of New York. Gabriella wasn't sure exactly where they were but, immediatley sensed it was a neighbourhood that her mother would forbid her to visit in normal circumstances. She glanced sparingly at her watch as she tried to recall the route home but, it was a haze in her mind and she figured it was only 5. She'd have plenty of time.

"Come on," Sharpay urged grabbing Gabriella's hand and not waiting for a response as she dragged Gabriella over to the car.

"Shar?"

"Troy!" Sharpay grinned turning round. Gabriella followed her eyeline and saw Troy just about to head to his car with several friends with him, having appeared from one of the alleys- one of whom she recognised from her own school but, she was certain she'd go unnoticed by him because they were in different cliques and they never interacted. He was popular. She wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" Troy questionned unlocking his car. His eyes fell on Gabriella. "What is she doing here?"

"I..." Gabriella stuttered caught off guard.

"I invited her," Sharpay interrupted knowing Gabriella wasn't going to get anywhere.

"From?" Troy prompted.

"The community centre," Sharpay answered.

"Wonder what you were doing there..." Troy muttered.

He rolled his eyes leaning against the dark blue exterior of his car as his two friends slid into the backseat of the car, concealing something in their jackets.

"You don't want me here?" Gabriella questionned biting her bottom lip feeling rejected.

"You don't belong here," Troy responded with no signs of emotion.

His eyes- Gabriella could sense were colder than before, more mistrust and hurt clouded the bright blue orbs, the shade slowly dulling.

"I'm not going to tell," She protested.

"She's alright," Sharpay assured Troy kissing him on the cheek before guiding him to one side so, she could get in the front passengers seat that he had been blocking.

"Are we ok?" Gabriella asked shyly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Troy jostled the keys in his hand walking round to the drivers seat.

"Get in the car," He muttered aware that he couldn't really leave her in that neighbourhood in fear of what could happen to her. In all honestly he was impressed that she had got that far although Sharpay had the characteristics to scare anybody. He slid into the drivers seat and Gabriella hesitated unsure what she was doing. Troy watched her in his rear view mirror starting the car.

"Who is this girl?" Chad questionned checking over his shoulder.

"Community worker's daughter," Troy murmured tapping the steering wheel while waiting for Gabriella to make her decision.

"Shit!" Chad exclaimed. "And you trust her?"

Troy shrugged.

"Of course!" Sharpay cried. "She's not going to tell anyone."

"How do you know?" Chad sneered.

"Because she's got the biggest crush on Troy," Sharpay smirked.

Chad laughed leaving Troy to roll his eyes.

The door clicked open and Gabriella had joined them.

Gabriella had never been this far downtown before, she had never had the reason to nor was she sure what reason Troy and his friends had for venturing this far south but, she could tell from the relaxed atmosphere that this wasn't an infrequent visit and from the fact Troy seemed to know exactly where he was heading. The car journey was prodimently silent and none of the others interacted with her, Sharpay spent the majority of the time flicking through the radio channels much to Troy's displeasure.

"Just pick one!" He whined.

"Keep your knickers on!" Sharpay smirked in response. "Ooh I love this song."

"About time," Troy mumbled. Gabriella smiled to herself as she studied Troy's body from where she was sat, his defined muscles were apparent through his thin red t-shirt while he slouched in the front seat. Gabriella was almost too memorized to realise they had stopped.

"Want me to do it?" Chad queried leaning forward before whispering something in his ear.

"Sure..." Troy shrugged sporting a carefree attitude turning his head to a slight degree.

Chad climbed out the car and headed into one of the down town shops whilst neither Troy, Sharpay or the other guy with them batted an eyelid. Sharpay had resumed her interest in the music playing in the background. Gabriella shifted in her seat uncomfortable not knowing what was going on. She bit her lip before summoning up the courage to query their whereabouts.

"Where's he going?" Gabriella asked quietly. It was Chad she knew from East High.

"... To deliver something," Troy murmured tapping the steering wheel.

"What?"

"A package," Troy muttered deliberatley being ambigous.

"Here," Troy murmured handing Gabriella a bottle.

"What is this?" Gabriella frowned.

"Alcohol," Troy smirked.

"Oh..." Gabriella said quietly rolling the bottle in her hand. Troy collapsed beside her whilst Sharpay and Chad covered the other sofa in the small living room.

"You've never had alcohol before?"

"I... Well," She stuttered blushing. "I'm not 21."

"Err... Look around," Troy chuckled taking a sip of his beer. "None of us are."

Gabriella swore the crimson blush in her cheeks grew stronger almost matching the fading curtains.

"Have you seriously never tried alcohol before?" Sharpay questionned leaning forward intrigued.

"Er.. No," Gabriella answered.

"How come?"

"Just never got round to it," Gabriella mumbled rolling the bottle in her hand again building up the courage to take another sip. The taste wasn't as bitter as she first thought, in fact the flavour was sweet and soothing to her throat encouraging her to drink more.

"Her Mummy doesn't let her..." Chad taunted finishing his second beer, quickly discarding the can.

"I..."

"Chad, cut it out," Troy murmured and Gabriella gave him a weak smile as he pushed himself up and left the room with Chad quickly following. Gabriella didn't have a chance to question where he was going because Sharpay had moved across the room and situated herself beside her.

"Drink up!" Sharpay urged grinning widely.

"What is this place?" Gabriella asked glancing round.

"This?" Sharpay frowned. "It's just a place we come to hang out, escape from things. Found it a few years ago."

"But, it's all furnished," Gabriella responded.

"Yeah, we did that," She replied. "Well me really, the guys couldn't care less about this place but, I figured spending some much time here might as well make it more homely."

"I can understand that," Gabriella smiled.

"Knew you would- guys just aren't so receptive about these sort of things."

"You hang out with Troy and Chad a lot?" Gabriella asked downing some vodka Sharpay had poured out into shot glasses.

She spluttered and Sharpay giggled hysterically.

"It does get better," Sharpay informed her and Gabriella nodded, downing another one to impress her comrade.

"So my question?" Gabriella prompted.

"Me hanging out with Troy?" Sharpay murmured. "I've always hung out with guys more than girls, they're just less complicated. Easier to get along with and there were never any girls around when I was growing up."

"Hmm..."

"Know Troy most of my life and Chad for quite a few years through him."

The two girls carried on laughing and chatting for the next hour unaware of the time passing, during the period Gabriella found herself relaxing far more to the point that she was actually enjoying herself with the one person she considered a true friend.

"So you and Troy huh?" Sharpay smirked.

"Mmm he's hot," Gabriella giggled slurring her speech due to the amount of alcohol she'd consumed in the short space of time.

"Tell me what you really think girl!" Sharpay urged.

"I wanna fuck him!" Gabriella admitted, her usual shy exterior hidden.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Seduce him..."

"What?"

"Seduce him," Sharpay repeated.

"I... I don't know," Gabriella stuttered having never thought of it before. "I've never done anything like that before."

"It's easy," Sharpay grinned leaning across and unclipping one of Gabriella's top buttons.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed realising she was now showing a lot of cleavage.

"Just show him your feminine side," Sharpay advised brushing her hair away from her eyes. They heard laughter and some footsteps coming back into the room and they both looked up to see Chad and Troy had come back. "Here's your chance..." She added shoving Gabriella over. Gabriella stumbled not able to make a step before she collided into Troy, who fell back from the unexpected weight. His back hitting the doorframe, narrowly avoiding a painful bruise he had acquired.

"Woah!" He laughed, steadying her when he himself was able to retain balance. "Someone's been drinking..."

"Hello sexy," Gabriella sniggered looking up at him.

"Hey..." Troy smiled. "How much you had?"

"Just had a little bit," She replied grinning widely as she gazed up into his bright blue orbs.

"A little bit?" Troy questionned spotting the empty bottles piled up around the sofa where Sharpay and Gabriella had been sitting. "Seems like someone can't hold their drink."

"Want to see what I can hold?" Gabriella smirked, her hand running down his red material covered chest.

Troy laughed, making no effort to move as he was still holding Gabriella upright and he was certain letting her go would result in her crumpling to the floor.

"Not sure about me but, Chad seems to be interested," He responded noticing Chad staring directly at Gabriella's cleavage. Whilst Troy had admittedly looked, he had known to be discreet.

"I don't want Chad," Gabriella whined. "I want you."

She gave him a slight push in the chest and he fell back onto the sofa with her landing on top of him, unable to maintain a firm balance from the position they were in. Gabriella bravely crashed her lips against his and Troy although a little shocked at first at her sudden outward confidence but, he soon recipricated. He moved his hands to her waist, one resting on her hip whilst the other slowly pushed the back of her shirt up. Chad rolled his eyes, feeling inadeqate in Troy's presence whenever Troy was in close proximity, he was always overlooked and this situation was no different. He would love to be getting one over on the 'ambassador' of the law- Gina Montez by fucking her daughter but, there were two problems with that possibly three. First being that Gabriella was completley and utterly infatuated by Troy, he had noticed that from the first moment he had seen the two of them together. The only person likely to be fucking her was Troy. Second, Gabriella just simply wasn't his type. He prefered girls with experience over girls whose only experience was learned from weekly magazines. In other words, Sharpay over Gabriella. The third was that he didn't have the energy. He glanced across the room to see Troy and Gabriella still eating each other whilst Sharpay was engaging herself in the newest episode of her favourite sitcom. She happened to glance up at that moment and their eyeline merged.

"So..." Chad started.

"Don't even think about it," Sharpay told him, raising her eyebrows.

Chad turned away grabbed another beer and returned his attention back to the television set.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" Gabriella giggled between kisses licking her lips

Troy pulled back believing Gabriella to be out of her depth due to her intoxication.

"Not too sure," Troy mumbled trying to push her figure carefully off him but, even she refused to move or she was incapable because he remained trapped to the couch.

"Is someone shy?" Gabriella teased.

He looked at her, aware she was challenging him but, unsure what he could do about it.

"Just fuck her," Chad exclaimed sighing taking another gulp of his third beer.

"Yeah, fuck me," Gabriella giggled; she began to kiss along his jawline nearing his lips but, continued to tease by keeping her distance. He groaned softly squirming underneath her as he was forcefully pressed against the sofa. His willpower was slowly wilting with the fact she was literally throwing herself at him.

"Brie..." Troy whined.

"Can't you handle it?" Gabriella taunted shifting her weight deliberately, Troy knew he had the strength to end her seduction but, he found a mental block preventing him from doing so, he was enticed by her movements and admittedly aroused by her actions. "I think someone likes that."

"Are you a virgin?" Troy questionned bluntly.

"Yes," Gabriella answered shyly. Troy shoved her off him, freeing himself from her grip. She fell to the floor, peering up at him as he stood straightening himself out. She sighed disheartened believing she had blown it with him and embarrassed herself at the same time until he outstretched his hand looking down at her. She bit at her bottom lip and took it allowing him to heave her to her feet.

"You sure about this?" He questionned.

"Yes," Gabriella smiled taking the chance. He nodded and she entwined their fingers together as he led her out the room and down a small corridor into another. Gabriella followed and carefully shut the door behind them to enhance their privacy. Troy broke their entwined hands and strode further into the room turning round; Gabriella traced his footsteps and stopped in front of him breathing heavily.

"We can stop," Troy informed her. "Don't push yourself into something you don't want."

Gabriella smiled genuinely as Troy's caring side was revealed to her once more but, it was away from his friends.

"I know," Gabriella replied brushing her lips gently across his.

Troy snaked his arms around her petite waist and slowly ran his tongue lightly across Gabriella's moist lips confident that she would stop him as soon as she became uncomfortable. Gabriella parted her lips in response and he guided her towards the bed.

"Hmmm..." She murmured lying on her back. She tugged at his shirt and Troy took the hint allowing her to pull it off over his head.

"Wow..." She breathed.

"What?" Troy asked taking his shirt off her and dropping it on the floor.

He was distracted when Gabriella carefully traced the outlines of his defined muscles.

"Just wow," Gabriella smirked.

Troy laughed closing the gap once more and kissing her passionately, his weight supported by a hand either side of Gabriella' head once she pulled him over her. His right hand cascaded down her body and he began to work her pale linen top off. He forced their eyeline to meet, checking for her permission before he undid the last button and pushed her shirt to the side. Gabriella was mesmerized by his bright blue orbs and it took her a few seconds to confirm her thoughts through the diversion. He brushed her shirt aside and Gabriella forced a few centimetres between her and the mattress in order to take the item of clothing off.

"Ok," Gabriella smiled hauling Troy down so their bodies crashed together once more.

Troy hardened as their two separate entities grinded together, Gabriella broke apart for a second feeling him.

"We can stop..." Troy reminded her seeing her nervous attribute begin to emerge, although it was the last thing on his mind he respected her and wouldn't go against her wishes nor hold her choice against her even if it meant taking a cold shower.

"I don't want to," Gabriella informed him.

She pushed Troy off her gently and he moved to kneel beside her wondering what she was intending. Gabriella slowly sat upright, biting her bottom lip as she reached behind her and unclasped her lacy black bra.

"Wow..." Troy murmured watching her with intense interest.

"Like?" Gabriella whispered.

"Love," Troy corrected her crashing his lips down on Gabriella's. His kisses soon worked their way down her jawline to her neckline and finally he wrapped his mouth round her left nipple.

"Oh god!" Gabriella groaned drawing their naked torso's as close as physically possible.

He soon switched to her right breast before kissing her stomach and unzipping her jeans, again checking for her reassurance. He unbuckled his own belt sliding it off and Gabriella moved to remove her own jeans followed by Troy's. Both of them kicked them off before moving back to each other.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"May do," Troy responded pecking her bruised lips. "But, we don't have to-"

"I want to," Gabriella replied. "I... I really want to."

"And this isn't the alcohol talking?" Troy questionned.

"It's me," Gabriella smiled kissing him to confirm it.

"Ok," Troy smiled; he hooked his index fingers in her matching panties and slowly tugged them down.

"I know I'm not as pretty as the other girls you've probably slept with," Gabriella started stopping him for a brief second.

"- You're beautiful," Troy interrupted with all seriousness prompting Gabriella to release her grip on his hands and allow him to pull down her panties. Troy's cock by now was straining against the thin material of his plaid boxers and this had not gone unnoticed by Gabriella who, lying naked reached across and placed her hand on his groin slowly rubbing. He closed his eyes for a second allowing the pleasure to overtake him but, he soon felt a breeze and his boxers confiscated by Gabriella. Her eyes widen when she saw how large Troy actually was. It was now she could appreciate his

"You ok?" Troy queried.

Gabriella nodded and ran her hand along his length causing Troy to bit at his bottom lip.

He moved back over her, kissing each gently curious to why his interaction with Gabriella was so tender, normally when he was in the company of a girl it would just be raw sex but, with Gabriella it was completely different- he was concerned with satisfying her more than himself especially considering this would be her first time. He wanted it to be special for her. He slowly pushed a finger into her folds rubbing her clitoris in a circular motion.

"Feel good?" He questionned.

She nodded letting the pleasure soar through her body, preventing her from talking.

He continued to rub her clitoris before adding a second finger and finally a third stretching her walls so; she wouldn't feel as much pain when he finally entered her to fuse their bodies as one.

"Need you..." Gabriella whimpered clawing at his shoulder blades, her sharp fingernails making indents in his skin.

Troy positioned himself between her legs, turned on by the marks she was making their eyeline meeting once more for final reassurance.

He slipped a condom on before gently pushing into her.

Gabriella's eyes squeezed shut as Troy studied her features.

"I can stop..."

"I don't want you to," Gabriella pouted so, he continually pushed into her before stopping once he was fully inside her to allow her the luxury of getting used to the pain which, slowly ebbed away. "I'm ok."

Urged on by Gabriella's reassurance he began to thrust steadily at first before hitting her g-spot harder and harder.

Down the hallway, Sharpay and Chad could hear the faint groans emitting from the bedroom down the hall and both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"At least someone's having fun," Sharpay grumbled.

"Well... You and I..." Chad started.

"No," Sharpay muttered cutting him off short.

"Oh... Ok."

Troy stirred as the sun rays filtered through the thick red curtains attacking his face. He forced his eyes open to find the naked form of Gabriella pressed tight up against him, her arms snaked tightly around his waist forcing him to remain for the present as she seemed intent on keeping him where he was. He yawned brushing some hair away from shading his eyes and pushed himself into the most upright position he could manage with Gabriella's firm grip remaining on him. A quick glance at the clock framed on the wall revealed that it was late morning and Troy immediately realised he'd been in a lot of trouble when he eventually made it home, that was if he didn't have the police after him to begin with assuming this was Gabriella's first night away from home without letting her Mum know her whereabouts. It was then the realisation sunk in- the true complications apparent from getting involved with his community centre leader's daughter and one of the people most hated by his mobster father.

"Crap," He muttered to himself. He loosened her iron clad grip on him and dressed leaving her in her slumber, heading down the hall.

"Morning!" Sharpay smirked upon his arrival buttoning up her shirt whilst Chad was fiddling with his jeans zipper.

"You two?" Troy frowned glancing between them noticing their state of undress

"It's a wonder what alcohol will do to you," Sharpay mumbled unimpressed sorting herself out. She glared directly at Chad causing Troy to become more confused. "Won't say it's a big deal seeing as ... Someone couldn't get it up."

"Hey!" Chad protested taking a step towards Sharpay. "Drink does that to you."

"Only you darling," Sharpay smirked concluding the conversation and switching her attention to Troy who, was trying hard to mask his amusement at Chad's embarrassment. "So how's sleeping beauty?"

"Huh?"

"Gabriella. Montez's daughter?" Sharpay hinted.

"She's fine, sleeping," Troy shrugged stifling a small yawn.

"How was she?" Chad smirked.

"Chad!" Sharpay cried. "You can't ask that!"

Chad rolled his eyes turning the television off.

"Tell me later," Sharpay whispered to Troy as Gabriella made her entrance. "Hello!"

"My head hurts," Gabriella grumbled.

"That my friend, would be your first hangover," Sharpay informed her.

"I'm never drinking again," Gabriella informed them picking her cardigan up from the couch. "What time is it?"

"That's what everyone says," Sharpay replied. "And it's 10."

"10?" Gabriella questionned smiling when her eyeline fell on Troy hoping he didn't regret last night's events because she certainly didn't. "Well I better get home, I promised my Mum I'd be home by 11."

"Brie..." Troy started. "It's 10..."

"Yeah, I know," Gabriella interrupted.

"10 am."

"What?!" Gabriella cried. "Shit! I've stayed out all night. My Mum's going to kill me!"

"Plus you've missed school," Sharpay added helpfully.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Gabriella exclaimed making her companions jump at her shrill tone of voice.

"Calm down missy goodie two shoes," Chad taunted.

"Chad..." Troy murmured keen not to have an argument when he wasn't completely free of hangover symptoms.

"What am I going to do?!"

"What's the worst your Mum could do?" Sharpay questionned seeing her panicked comrade.

"Er... Kill me?" Gabriella scoffed. "Are none of you worried about getting to school?"

"Nope," Chad shrugged once Gabriella's chocolate orbs fell on him.

"Home-schooled," Sharpay responded.

"Err... Suspended," Troy concluded.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, sorry it took a bit longer for me to update this time. Had a bit of writer's block but, got some ideas now. I'm not that happy with this chapter because it didn't come out as well as I hoped. I'm trying to put some more into the relationship between Troy and his father and Troy and Sharpay because I think it's an important part of the story. :) Anyway, I'll start writing the next bit, hope you like this part! Xxx**

When Troy arrived home that night with Sharpay in tow, he assumed they had the house to themselves because Jack Bolton's car was seemingly absent from the long gravel drive and Troy was grateful at the prospect of getting some sleep however, his father seemed to have other ideas on how Troy would spend the majority of his night. Before Troy even had a chance to discard his car keys nor Sharpay the opportunity to shut the door- he heard his name being barked with a degree of menace.

"Troy!" Jack shouted from the living room. Troy exchanged a brief glance with Sharpay before residing himself that he wouldn't be able to spend the evening in peace and the hope of sleep was beginning to look dim. Sharpay shrugged in response shutting the door behind them. Jack Bolton looked up from the baseball game on his son's appearance but, he was not alone Marlon and Colin were also present along with two people Troy couldn't identify and they weren't familiar to Sharpay either. The woman perching herself next to Jack, Troy assumed was his latest 'thing'. He never bothered to learn their names because they were usually gone the following day and never heard of again. The other unfamiliar face was a man whose, facial features curled into a crooked smile when his eyes fell on Sharpay who, entered the room behind Troy. She immediately felt uncomfortable in his presence and laced her fingers with Troy's hanging back with uncertainty.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The man taunted Troy obviously expecting a reaction out of him but, he remained disappointed as Troy ignored him more concerned in what his father wanted.

"Come join us," Jack smiled unnervingly, his dark brown eyes were less than a shade away from pitch black. Throughout Troy's childhood he had been able to separate his father into two people- the first was the more well known persona of a mafia boss where anything he said went or the consequences were felt by many. The second was less obvious to the outside spectator and was a side rarely seen by anyone other than Troy, and infrequent in his view by any means. The other side consisted of rare father/son events, times when Jack Bolton was the furthest thing away from the mafia imaginable, an ideal father to Troy.

"Come on son," Jack urged patting the space beside him as encouragement. Troy glanced back at Sharpay unsure which, persona he was encountering and that uncertainty was what scared him the most. He was able to deal with the violence if given advance warning but, Jack had deprived him of that luxury. Troy walked further into the room with Sharpay in close proximity, seating himself next to his father as his only possible exit had been blocked by Marlon who had appeared from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Troy questionned shifting closer to his father to give Sharpay room to sit.

"We're spending time together," Jack Bolton responded.

"Not going to introduce us Jack?" The woman asked raising her eyebrows. Jack glared at her naivety, no-one had dared question or prompt him in the past 20 years. She shrunk into his shadow quickly taking the hint.

"This is Mel," Jack continued. "Mel, this is my son Troy and this is Sharpay."

"Hello," Melanie grinned. Jack dug his elbow into Troy's side. "Oh he is gorgeous."

"Er... Hi," Troy said quietly.

"Hi," Sharpay murmured feeling the guy's eyes fall on her once more.

"Ah and this is Carlos," Jack continued identifying the unfamiliar man in the room.

"Hello sweetheart," Carlos sneered to Sharpay who, automatically shifted her weight closer to Troy. Sharpay was never one to be timid but, the way Carlos looked at her made her feel sick and on parade. She squeezed Troy's hand knowing that anger would eventually get the better of him and chaos would ensue. "How about you and me get a room?"

"No thank you," Sharpay said quietly.

"Ohh come on," Carlos pleaded. "I could show you a good time."

"She said no thankyou," Troy muttered interfering. Carlos paid no attention to him, instead running his hand down Sharpay's cheek despite her whimper. Troy shoved him away glaring at him; leaving Jack to intervene as Carlos stumbled loosing his footing.

"Calm down!" Jack commanded gripping Troy's shirt and dragging him back down onto the sofa. Troy's glare never broke from Carlos who, was being restrained by both Marlon and Colin, intent on getting revenge for Troy making him look foolish. It didn't worry Troy, that Carlos was twice his age all he was concerned about in that room was Sharpay.

"Don't you want me to teach him a lesson?!" Carlos snapped.

"You wouldn't win," Jack Bolton stated turning the tv off. He turned round brandishing a gun and shot Carlos point blank in the neck. He fell to the floor unsupported by Marlon and Colin as blood spurted everywhere, Sharpay screamed at the sound of the gunshot burying her head in Troy's shoulder who didn't even flinch. The tears dampened Troy's shirt but, he remained where he was- his eyes transfixed on Carlo's discarded body watching the raw red blood ooze from his lifeless

form. "Fucker began to annoy me."

Marlon and Colin nodded glancing between each other.

"Get rid of him," Jack muttered. "He's ruining my carpet."

"Yes sir," Marlon murmured grabbing Carlo's matted hair and dragged the body out of sight.

Troy could feel Sharpay shaking against him but, could not offer any words of comfort as Jack distracted his attention.

"Get changed," Jack instructed pulling Troy to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked naively only to earn a hard slap across his face accompanied with a scream of Sharpay's part.

"It doesn't concern you," Jack informed him sternly.

Troy's cheek burned, he relented and complied with his father's orders.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Gina questionned peering over her paper eyeing herdaughter cascading down the stairs.

"I came down for food," Gabriella mumbled continuing her route to the kitchen.

"Get back in your room," Gina told her.

"Why?" Gabriella sighed turning her attention to her mother in the living room.

"Because you're grounded," Gina stated. "Now get back up those stairs young lady."

"Mum," Gabriella whined.

"Will teach you to stay out all night," Gina responded setting her paper down on the table. "And miss school."

"It was one day of school!" Gabriella cried in protest.

"It is not just one day of school," Gina replied in a calm tone. "It's this no good boy who has obviously got ideas in your head!"

"What?!" Gabriella snapped. "He's got nothing to do with it."

"Since you met that kid..." Gina started.

"Troy. His name is Troy," Gabriella muttered.

"Since you met Troy... You're different."

"Maybe that's a good thing!" Gabriella snapped unsure where this anger had come from or where her docile nature had disappeared to. "I have friends now! I'm not the stupid shy girl I was anymore."

"These 'friends'," Gina sighed standing. "If they're anything to do with Bolton, you're better off with out them."

"How can you judge people you've never even met!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You've always taught me not to, and here you are contradicting what you said! I'm not a little girl anymore..."

"You're 15," Gina shouted. "You're still a kid. I have dedicated 30 years of my life working with people like Troy. I know what they're like."

"People 'like' Troy, they're not him!" Gabriella retorted.

"You live under my roof, you follow my rules!"

"Maybe... Maybe I don't want to live under your roof any more."

Before Gina had the chance to stop her teenage daughter, Gabriella had stomped up the stairs and began to flung her clothes into a patterned bag. Gina sighed heavily, part of her told her to let Gabriella go and that her daughter not being streetwise would be back in the morning grovelling for forgiveness. Despite this, she felt it was irresponsible to do so.

"Gabriella, come downstairs," Gina called calmly hoping to resolve the situation. Her plea was however ignored until Gabriella came down the stairs on her terms bag swung over her shoulder, bolting for the door. Gina wasn't given a chance to react before Gabriella had disappeared into the night. Wandering down the street, the rain began to pour. In her anger,

Gabriella had not thought rationally to bring a coat nor anything waterproof despite watching the weather forecast earlier in the evening. She hastily stuffed her hands in her pockets keeping an eye out for a cab, debating on where to go. She was too naive to stay out on the streets for the night, just the thought scared her and the heavy rainfall detered the prospect. Eventually after 20 minutes of walking, she was able to hail a cab and climb into the dry.

"Where to miss?"

"Err.." Gabriella stuttered shiving in her drenched clothes.

"Miss?"

"Almond Street," Gabriella answered looking up making her decision. She would go to Troy.

Gabriella stepped out the cab handing the taxi driver the fare, before reassuring him for the fifth time that she wanted to be in this sort of neighbourhood. She wrapped her coat tighter around her petite frame shutting the cab door with her bag clutched firmly in her right hand.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled faintly.

"Be safe," The guy told her before he drove off leaving her on the deserted street.

Gabriella smiled to herself at the thought of seeing Troy again, she followed the path up to the flat and climbed the stairs. She couldn't see any lights on in the flat but, decided to knock anyway. After waiting patiently for what seemed 5 minutes, Gabriella was frustrated at the lack of response, she debated whether to leave and find a motel or let herself in as she knew where the front door key was kept- under the mat. In the end, she let herself prefering to dry herself out than drench herself further.

"Hello?" Gabriella called walking further into the flat sighing, she walked into the living room and dumped her bag beside one of the worn sofa's, taking off her jacket which had born the brunt of the rainfall. She settled down on the sofa by the radiator and turned the television on with the remote that lay abandoned on the arm rest. Gabriella didn't know when Troy would arrive or even if he would but, she was sure he wouldn't mind her staying the night and would rather take that option than her being thrown out into the storm. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew there was a rattling at the front door as someone attempted to prise it open, Gabriella quickly lost her sleepiness and cast her eyes onto the clock to see it had been 5 hours since she'd arrived at the flat. She heard hushed voices, one male one female, the female seemed distressed. Gabriella pushed herself up from where she lay and walked into the corridor curious to who it was, both Troy and Sharpay stumbled in the front door looking worse for wear, Sharpay being supported by Troy.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay sniffed spotting her guarding the doorway.

Troy spun round from hearing Sharpay, shutting the door with his foot.

"Shit..." He muttered, his eyes falling on Gabriella. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I needed some place to stay," Gabriella said quietly. It was only then that shenoticed the luminous blood soaking through Troy's shirt and the make-up stains littering Sharpay's usually perfect face. She bolted into the kitchen to grab a damp cloth fearing Troy had been hurt, by the time she had returned Troy had managed to settle Sharpay on the couch.

Gabriella approached him with the cloth but, he shrugged her off pushing her hand away.

"It's not mine," He informed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews! This is a Troyella story for those unsure, it's just going to take a few twist and turns along the way :). Enjoy! Xxx**

Gabriella stood speechless and rooted to the spot as she watched Troy trying to calm Sharpay back into her usual docile nature but, his efforts didn't seem to be working as effectively as either of them hoped. Sharpay was still shaking as she curled up on the two seater sofa, her tears staining her rosy cheeks. Her grip on Troy's hand intensified until the point Troy had to pull his hand back in fear of her crushing his bones.

"Please don't leave me..." Sharpay whimpered.

"I won't," Troy told her softly knelt down beside her. A smile crossed Gabriella's face as his caring side once again was revealed to her. Troy's sparkling blue eyes settled on Sharpay, his hand reached for a small box underneath the nearby table which Gabriella could soon identify as a first aid kit. He unlatched the buckle with one hand, keeping his eyes fixated on Sharpay while he reached for the small needle in the equipment.

"What is that?" Gabriella asked quietly feeling like a spectator.

"Something to help her sleep..." Troy mumbled prepping it. Gabriella frowned watching him as he held the needle up for Sharpay to see. Sharpay nodded her head to give him permission and he took her arm and pushed the needle into her skin. Gabriella was cautious with what Troy was doing but, Sharpay trusted him and Gabriella didn't think Troy could ever hurt Sharpay he cared for her too much.

Slowly Sharpay's eyes drooped shut and she was soon in slumber. Troy carefully removed the needle disposing of it in the bin.

"Is she going to be ok?" Gabriella queried.

Troy nodded and scooped Sharpay up into his arms, her head rolling back. He adjusted her weight until he was certain she was supported before carrying her down the corridor into one of the small rooms to lie her on the bed and allow her to sleep in peace.

Gabriella's curiousity went into overdrive as he disappeared out the room with Sharpay. She wanted to know what had happened to bring Sharpay into such a state, away from her usual confident characteristics and more so who's blood covered Troy if it was not his own. Her eyes scanned the room once Troy had departed, she hadn't paid much attention to the room the last time she was in it because the consumption of alcohol had distracted her and earlier she had other thoughts on her mind. Gabriella's attention was attracted to a small photo of a middle aged woman with the estimated age of 35 aligned in the centre of the table. Her fingers grazed it while she examined it further finding something about the pictured woman very familiar. Her dark hair cascaded down to her shoulders in loose curls and a bright smile captivated her but, it was her eyes that intrigued Gabriella the most her luminous ocean coloured eyes that mirrored Troy's.

"That would be my Mum," Troy informed her returning to the room.

Gabriella jumped not expecting him to back so soon, she kept the picture in her hands turning to him.

"How's Sharpay?" She questionned, her eyes scanning his naked torso where he'd shed his bloodied shirt.

"Sleeping," Troy answered holding his hand out for the photo whilst walking further into the room. Gabriella complied and passed the photo, seeing it held some sentimental value to him. He pulled his wallet out from the back pocket of his jeans after collecting the image.

"She's beautiful," Gabriella smiled faintly.

"She was," Troy murmured returning the photo to his wallet sitting down next to her.

"What happened to her?" Gabriella asked wondering whether the question was too bold.

"Her heart stopped beating," Troy shrugged showing disinterest- sat crossed legged on the couch.

"Her heart stopped beating?" Gabriella frowned before rolling her espresso eyes. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Not much to tell," Troy responded shutting his wallet. "She's dead. End of."

"How old were you?" Gabriella inquired tucking a loose curl of hair behind her ear.

"5," Troy answered.

Gabriella nodded, figuring that was the last bit of information she could coax out of him.

"Why are you here?" Troy questionned breaking the silence which, had developed between them.

"I ran away from home," Gabriella shrugged. "My Mum... She's just become such a control freak."

"No," Troy sighed. "Why are you here?"

Gabriella frowned unsure what Troy was getting at until it was revealed to her.

"You could have gone anywhere else, family, friends... A motel," Troy continued.

"I feel safe here," Gabriella admitted. She could swear she saw a glimmer of a smile on Troy's part and that gave her that their liason wouldn't just be brief. He pushed himself up from where he was seated and headed into the kitchen turning the oven on.

"What you doing?" Gabriella asked following him through.

"Getting something to eat," Troy responded grabbing some food out the cupboards.

"You can cook?!" Gabriella gasped in mock horror.

"You've met my Dad," Troy smirked. "Do you really think he cooks?"

"... Well I've had the image of him in a frilly apron for a while now," She teased.

Troy smiled slightly, his mood lightened by her presence.

"You hungry?" He offered.

It wasn't until then that Gabriella realised the scale of hunger, her stomach rumbling as she hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was now nearing 10. She rested her hand on the worktop, letting the surface slide under her fingers.

"I'm taking that sound as a yes," Troy taunted.

"Yes please," Gabriella giggled. Troy added some more pasta to the saucepan, stirring the contents.

Half an hour later and both Gabriella and Troy were back in the living room with plates rested on their laps.

The tv was on at a reasonable level and Troy appeared to be the only one paying attention to it.

Gabriella played with her food pushing it to each side of her plate. It wasn't that Troy was a bad cook, from what she'd tasted he was an excellent cook. It was the fact she couldn't erase the haunting image of blood from her mind and it was unnerving. She happened to glance over at Troy as he shifted to make himself more comfortable on the sofa and quickly dropped her plae.

"Shit!" Gabriella cried grabbing the first aid kit.

"What?" Troy frowned jumping at her sudden outburst.

"You're bleeding!" She exclaimed. He followed her eyeline as she grasped at the fresh shirt he was wearing, spotting the staining blood emerging.

"Oh... That is mine."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again! Sorry about the last chapter not being as long as the others, I didn't realise until I'd posted it by then I was like 'cock'. Anyhoo this is the longest chapter so far, hope you like this one. Thanks for reading. Love Alex Xxxx**

"Take your shirt off," Gabriella commanded fiddling with the bandages, unwrapping them from their plastic packaging.

"What?"

"Take your shirt off," Gabriella repeated trying to remove it herself.

"Woah..." Troy murmured trying to fight her off with her overeager attitude.

"You're bleeding!" Gabriella cried in disbelief.

"Yeah ok..." Troy responded. "I'm not dying though. It's just a scratch."

"A scratch?!" Gabriella replied in mock disbelief. "A scratch doesn't bleed that much blood."

She continued trying to tug Troy's blue shirt off ignoring his protests but, his reluctance remained. In their struggle, Gabriella had managed to push Troy onto his back and was practically laying on top of him in her effort to strip him. She succeeded in opening the top buttons from his neckline to the beginning of his defined abs before he'd managed to grab her hands and prevent her going any further.

"Woah you're feisty!" He laughed.

"Just take your shirt off!" Gabriella whined attempting to pull herself from his grip despite knowing it was would a worthless attempt, as she was certain he was stronger than her and would only allow her to win if there was something in his favour. "I need to treat the cut." He loosened his grip slightly but, Gabriella knew he was taunting her.

"I let you stay here, I fed you, didn't shop you to the cops and now you're trying to strip me!" Troy exclaimed in mock horror.

"Just take your bloody clothes off!" Gabriella retorted, her face close to his. She debated whether or not to close the minute gap, take the risk and kiss him having missed the feel of ectasy on her lips however, she wasn't sure how she'd react to the manoeuvre nor was she definite on what they could classify their relationship. Her chocolate eyes aligned with his ice blue orbs for a second, the space between them reducing as they were drawn to each other.

A dull noise brought them back to their senses and Troy broke apart glancing up to see Sharpay half asleep in the doorway in a trance like state. Her blonde hair remained matted in an unkept bun and her mascara still decorated her cheekbones from where she'd been crying and the substance had dried while she slept. It wasn't the normal image Sharpay liked to convey, the vast difference between perfection and unkept amazed Gabriella.

"Shar?" He questionned but, Sharpay didn't reply and Troy sighed moving Gabriella off him so he could stand upright.

"Is she ok?" Gabriella queried concerned with her lack of response.

Troy scooped Sharpay up in his arms once more, her head fell back and it was clear she was still asleep.

"She sleepwalks," Troy informed her disappearing down the corridor to relocate Sharpay back in bed figuring it was the best place for her. He returned several minutes later and seated himself, Gabriella brandished fresh cotton wool and Troy sighed allowing her to remove his shirt fully and treat the deep gash, across his back. She frowned unable to place what could have inflicted the irregular cut and surrounding bruises and he figured that allowing her to help him would reduce the aggro. She was bewildered how he had not complained over the pain but, assumed the adrenaline would have numbed it for him so far.

"You know what you're doing?" Troy asked cursing when she applied pressure.

"Did first aid at school the other week," Gabriella told him cleaning the cut.

"So sort of?" Troy responded shivering when her cold hands came into contact with his skin. Gabriella smiled, biting at her bottom lip, the concentration on her oval face evident.

"What actually happened tonight?"

"Nothing much," Troy murmured hesitant about revealing the event.

"Nothing much?!" Gabriella laughed hollowly. "So explain why Sharpay looks like a ghost and you've got cuts and bruises... Don't even get me started on the blood-"

"It's just best you don't get involved," Troy said cutting her off before she could develop her arguement further.

"I'm already involved," Gabriella told him. Troy scowled twisting his head to look at her perplexed.

"What do you mean?" He asked apprehensive.

"I'm here aren't I?" Gabriella grinned. She recieved a faint smile for words and sat back to watch Troy stand and examine her work. "So?"

"Could still be a doctor," He smirked stifling a yawn.

Gabriella laughed untying her curled hair, coarse from where it had dried while she slept earlier in the evening.

"I'm off to bed," Troy told her. "You can sleep on the couch or there's a sofa bed in the bedroom..."

"Sofa bed," Gabriella decided. "I don't like sleeping alone in strange places."

"Well there's nothing stopping you from being in your own bed," He reminded her heading out the living room and into the main bedroom. Gabriella quickly saw Sharpay sleeping in the double bed blissfully unaware of her late night wander.

"Need a hand?" Gabriella offered realising Troy was pulling the couch to the side of the room to pieces to erect the sofa bed.

"Do you really think you're strong enough?" Troy smirked unclipping a hinge prior to the bed swinging out in ease.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled curious to where Troy would be sleeping although the answer to her query was soon revealed to her when he climbed into bed next to Sharpay resting his head. Gabriella slipped under the light weight covers and smiled watching him toss and turn for a few minutes before she eventually fell into slumber. Her emotions shot.

"Morning," Sharpay smiled faintly perched at the kitchen counter playing with the cereal she'd poured for herself.

"Morning," Gabriella responded joining her in the tiled room, she added a grin to her response in an attempt to lighten Sharpay's mood seeing she was both quiet and her appearence unaltered from the previous day. "How you feeling?"

"Dirty," Sharpay muttered shoving her breakfast to the side in a haste.

"I... I don't follow," Gabriella frowned, Sharpay shook her head walking into the living room and Gabriella took the opportunity to follow settling herself by her comrade.

"Where's Troy?" Sharpay inquired grabbing the vodka bottle.

"Still asleep," Gabriella answered uncomfortable that it was early in the morning and her friend was clasping alcohol. "What happened last night Shar?"

"Horrible stuff," Sharpay mumbled taking a gulp of the strong substance.

"Talk to me," Gabriella urged keen to know what she was dealing with.

"I have to say sorry to Troy..." Sharpay realised pushing herself up but, Gabriella pulled her back to the couch certain that talking would help eliminate the problem without disturbing Troy.

"Why?"

"... He saved me," Sharpay whispered. Her blue eyes were not as evident as Troy's, they were pale in comparison but Gabriella could recognise the same emotions in her orbs as she could Troy. "And got hurt."

"How did he save you?"

"Almost raped," Sharpay mumbled drinking some more hesitating before she revealed it. "They were clawing at me..."

Gabriella gasped but, tried to mask her horror snaking her fingers with Sharpay's to reassure her.

"Jack said I should entertain them but, Troy wouldn't let them near me," Sharpay whimpered. "And he got beat."

"By what?"

"They hit him a few times before his Dad ripped his shirt... And kept hitting him with his metal buckled belt."

Gabriella forced herself to sit upright believing the injury she had cleared up yesterday was a match shape wise to a normal belt.

"But, he got us out of there and we came here."

"Who's blood was Troy covered in?"

"Carlos," Sharpay stated. "He... He must have fallen in the blood when they hit him."

"Who's Carlos?" Gabriella asked.

"It doesn't matter," Troy interrupted appearing in the doorway, Gabriella decided not to press matters instead returning to her shell while Troy knelt in front of Sharpay checking she was ok and that the superficial wounds she had sustained last night were healing alright. He spared a glance at Gabriella and noticed how uncomfortable she seemed to be with information already revealed to her courtesy of Sharpay and knew any further details would make the matter worse. She didn't need to be involved therefore she didn't know.

"I'm sorry..." Sharpay told him sincerley gripping his hands.

"It's ok," He assured her standing upright. "I'm going to get some stuff, you be alright here with Brie?"

Sharpay nodded in response and he smiled grabbing one of his discarded jackets and disappearing out the room and consequently the flat. Sharpay switched her interest to Gabriella, biting of her bottom lip as she noticed how disappointed she appeared with Troy not trusting her. Gabriella let out a heavy sigh grabbing the remote and switching the television on to some news channel.

"He's not all that bad you know..." Sharpay revealed quietly resting her head on her knee.

"Sorry?" Gabriella frowned glancing across.

"Troy."

"I know," Gabriella smiled faintly. "I just wish he'd let me in some time, trust me."

"He's got his reasons," Sharpay informed her.

"What?"

"Sorry?"

"What are his reasons?" Gabriella replied. "He lets me in only so far before he shuts the door in my face."

"His father for one," Sharpay muttered, her distaste for the man evident.

"His father?"

"Has Troy ever told you what happened to his mother?" Sharpay inquired muting the tv channel.

"He said 'her heart stopped beating'," Gabriella answered imitating Troy's sarcasm.

"She was shot," Sharpay stated, her expression blank. Gabriella spun round at the information in shock.

"What?!"

"She was shot," Sharpay repeated in a calm tone.

"Why? I mean how did it happen?" Gabriella questionned, her mind filling with numerous more queries.

"Well usually there's a gun involved," Sharpay murmured.

"You spend far too much time with Troy," Gabriella responded with a sly smile.

"Yeah I know," Sharpay sighed. "That's what happens when you practically live together." Gabriella nodded along with Sharpay's speech, swivelling her entire body so she was adjacent to her friend. Sharpay took the brief silence to brush back her hair which, had fallen in her eyes over the past hour obstucting her view.

"Please tell me," Gabriella requested quietly. Sharpay wondered whether she had revealed too much, considering Troy had told her a lot of stuff in confidence but, she felt that if Gabriella were to ever understand him and his tendacies, she would need to have knowledge of the events which brought him to where he was.

"I wasn't there..." Sharpay began. "So I can't tell you more than what Troy eventually told me."

"I understand," Gabriella said quietly.

"Troy's Mum- Starla, she was lovely always had time for everyone and Troy was incredibly close to her. A lot closer than he was/is to his father. She was like my second Mum always making sure I was ok, playing with us even though she probably had better things to do."

"She sounds nice," Gabriella smiled.

"Anyway, she didn't approve of what Jack became involved in and definatley didn't want to bring Troy up in it so, she waited until some September afternoon packed all their stuff and went to pick Troy up from school. What I remember is her being in such a panicked state that it was the first time she didn't acknowledge me. She literally grabbed Troy and ran to the car, always looking over her shoulder."

"I'm guessing she didn't get away."

"She didn't even make 5 miles," Sharpay said quietly.

**FLASHBACK:-**

Starla Bolton gripped the steering wheel staring straight ahead into the dull black of her husbands' eyes detecting the anger which overwhelmed them. Her knuckles went white with her breathing hagged. She glanced back at Troy, he looked bewildered at all the attention and his bright blue eyes showed a mass of confusion at the crowding men surrounding the red car they both travelled in. He was barely at the age or height to be able to see out the car window. His chestnut brown hair fell across his eyes but, even then Starla could see he was scared.

"Get out the car," Jack ordered leant against his black mercedes parked directly in her path.

"It's ok sweetheart," Starla smiled trying to reassure her 5 year old son. She was certain the car doors were locked but, that wouldn't obstruct the men circling them for too long. A loose tear evaded capture when she wiped several others away with the back of her hand. She had dreamed of creating a new life for herself and son, the plane tickets were already booked with money she'd borrowed off close 'friends' having lied to say the money was sourced for something else, fearing that Jack would find out about her plans. She had managed to contact an old school friend in Florida, the other side of the country and arranged to stay with them until she could find her feet but, it had come to this.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Jack commanded taking a drag of his lit cigarette. "Get out of the car..."

Starla was panicked when Steve, Jack's right hand henchmen took a bold step in her direction, hastily she unclipped her seatbelt and began to open her door.

"Mum..." Troy whimpered in the back seat.

"It's ok darling," Starla smiled faintly hoping a smile would comfort her terrified son. "I love you."

She stepped out of the car and straightening herself out while trying to put the fear to the back of her mind. She was roughly shoved to the side by Steve who moved in and hurriedly collected Troy from the car. Troy struggled at Steve's grip wanting the comfort of his mother but, he was denied as Steve strode past Starla who lay in a heap on the floor towards Jack. Starla sprung up and scratched at Steve pleading for him to realise her son who, was frantically trying to escape himself but, her attempts appeared fruitless as Steve shoved her against the bonnet of her car and she could do nothing but, look as Troy was handed over to Jack.

"Please!" Starla pleaded running towards Jack to attempt to prise Troy away from him but, she stilled in motion coming face to face with an automatic gun clasped in Jack's hand. Jack taunted her by kissing Troy on his cheek, adjusting his weight in his arms, a cruel smile developing across his broad face.

"I can't believe you thought you would take my son away from me!" Jack exclaimed finally erupting from his calm exterior. Starla shook at the mere force of his words, the sweat beads cascading down her face. She connected her eyeline with Troy who, had finally stilled in his father's arms, the confusion still evident.

"I love you," Starla reminded him before Jack pulled the trigger. Troy jumped, quickly burying his head in his father's neck terrified, not sure what had happened but the sound scared him.

"Bitch..." Jack muttered handing his gun to Steve who cleaned it of his fingerprints. Troy whimpered in his iron hold gradually building up the courage to turn his head. He frowned seeing his mother lying on the dirt road and was puzzled to why she wasn't getting up nor could he understand what the red substance was surrounding her. He struggled down and Jack relented his grip, giving Steve strict instructions for the fake alibis conjured. As soon as Troy's feet touched the ground, he ran over his mother shaking her but, she wouldn't wake up. He continued to shake her until Jack realised what he was doing, strode over and scooped Troy back up into his arms and into the back of the black mercedes he had travelled in. He moved to strap Troy into his seat but, found it difficult when Troy wouldn't settle instead trying to relocate his mother with his eyes from where he was trapped. Steve climbed into the drivers seat leaving Marlon to unload Troy's belongings from the red estate and place them in the boot. He slid in the front seat and by that time Jack had lost his patience with his son, clipping him round the face until he stilled. Troy looked up at him in fear and Jack could finally connect the buckles.

"Give the gun to some junkie," Jack instructed. "Make sure they don't have an alibi for this evening."

"Yes sir," Marlon responded stowing the weapon away.

"Let's go home," Jack smiled ruffling Troy's hair, he would have usually gained a reaction but, Troy remained silent and motionless as he watched the world go by in confusion, precipitation bombarded the car and the surrounding area as night drew in. All Troy wanted was his Mum.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews once again! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, until I eventually get bored I guess. I'll probably aim for between 20/25 chapters. Also a quick note it should have said 'release' rather than 'realise' during the flashback scene, sorry about that. Haha, didn't notice until I posted it and I thought it was a bit late to change it. Anyhow hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading :) Xxx**

"Oh my god!" Gabriella exclaimed, her hand clasped across her mouth preventing anything other than air escaping her rose lips.

Sharpay nodded her head slightly in response, pulling out a mirror from one of the nearby bags to study her unkept appearance. She tugged at the hairband restraining her blonde mane, releasing her hair to fall dormant across her shoulders. "I can't believe he killed her! And with Troy watching as well! He's... He's a monster!"

"But, Troy still loves him," Sharpay murmured running her fingers lightly through her hair to untangle the knots.

"How?!" Gabriella cried. "How can you love someone who killed your own mother? That beats you daily and that you live in constant fear of!"

"...He's his father," Sharpay told her quietly shrugging. "It's unconditional love."

"It's stupid," Gabriella muttered folding her arms.

"As is judging something you know nothing about," Sharpay sneered defending Troy.

"I didn't mean..." Gabriella mumbled. "I just... I just don't understand how he can live like that."

Sharpay pushed herself up and strode to the window, pulling back the heavy drape curtains to peer at the street below.

"Not everyone has your life," She sighed. "I swear if I had your life, I wouldn't be here. Sometimes you've just got to make the most of what you have, take each day as it comes and hope for the best."

Sharpay spotted Troy arriving back from the window, he climbed the metal stairs leading up to the flat and slotted his key in. He clutched a white plastic bag bulging with contents along with a sheet of paper, she couldn't make out from where she was standing. She let the curtain fall back and turned as Troy appeared in the doorway. He quickly noticed Gabriella looking at him weirdly, the sympathy evident in her espresso coloured eyes.

"What?" He asked confused by it.

"Err..." Gabriella stuttered realising she had been staring at him.

"It's nothing," Sharpay interrupted taking the white bag of him and beginning to delve through the contents.

"Ok..." Troy mumbled before walking the short distance to Gabriella and handing her the A4 paper. "I think it's time you went home."

Gabriella accepted the leaflet, immediately recognising her Mum's handwriting.

"They're all over town," Troy informed her, flopping down on the sofa beside her forgetting about the injury he had sustained the previous night, only to be reminded of it by the pain he suffered a second later.

"I don't want to go home," Gabriella said quietly letting Sharpay take the paper from her hands to study it herself.

"You can't stay here," Troy told her.

"Missing, Gabriella Montez, aged 15, 5"2, latino..." Sharpay read aloud before pausing. "Is that true?"

"I ran away..." Gabriella reminded her.

"No 5"2?" Sharpay frowned. "I'd have said you were taller."

"But, then you told me you were 6"0 the other day," Troy smirked. Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him in response, sipping the coke Troy had bought back along with several other items of food.

"Last seen approximately 5pm last night, blah...blah blah, contact Gina Montez if you have information," Sharpay continued.

"I really don't want to go home," Gabriella sighed kicking the bag she had brought with her.

"Hmm seems like you packed enough to last a month," Troy noted looking across at the bag. "What was the actual argument about anyway?"

"You," Gabriella answered quietly.

"Me?" Troy frowned sitting up. "Then you should definitely go home."

"But... She won't let me see you!" Gabriella cried.

"Then your Mum's got a good head on her shoulders," Troy replied.

"There's no reward," Sharpay pouted discarding the paper.

"She doesn't know you like I do," Gabriella muttered ignoring Sharpay's remark.

"Do you really think I ended up doing community service for nothing?" Troy questionned pushing his chestnut hair away from shading his eyes.

"Er... Guys..." Sharpay murmured.

"She's got you pinned as this criminal," Gabriella explained. "And she's never taken the chance to get to know."

"Like I said when we met," Troy responded. "I'm used to it. It doesn't actually bother me anymore."

"Err guys!" Sharpay interrupted.

"What?" Troy questioned.

"There are cops outside," She informed him.

"What?" Troy muttered pushing himself up from where he was perched and wandered over to where Sharpay stood rooted, glancing out the window to see two police cars parked at awkward angles outside with the occupants climbing out and heading to the door. "Fuck."

"How do they know?..." Sharpay frowned.

"I don't know..." Troy started before allowing a brief pause to overtake him. He turned to Gabriella who by now had stood. "Is your phone switched off?"

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Is your phone switched off?" Troy repeated striding over to her as Gabriella fumbled to check.

"No..." Gabriella answered quietly looking up at him.

Troy rolled his eyes, walking through to the back door to see whether there was an opportunity to escape but, the police had already outwitted him and removed the chance.

"I don't understand," Gabriella announced glancing frantically between Sharpay and Troy as he walked back through to the main room.

"They've tracked your phone signal here," Troy stated.

The door burst open, creaking on it's hinges and Troy sighed as found himself quickly thrown against the opposing wall and his arms twisted behind his back. He didn't bother to struggle knowing there was no point at this particular time seeing he was outnumbered and unsure what the police actually wanted. He soon felt the metal clasps of handcuffs line his wrist and soon he was restrained by two uniformed officers. Gabriella screamed at the sudden noise and watched as Troy was shoved against the wall and both herself and Sharpay were pushed to one side, the police obviously believing Troy would be more trouble.

"It's alright," A female police officer assured her but, Gabriella ignored her.

"Troy!"

"Ah Troy," A detective smiled. "Good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same about you," Troy muttered struggling for one of the officers to lighten his grip as his hand was digging into several bruises that decorated Troy's back. "Flack. Is this a caution or an arrest, I've had 2 cautions and 3 arrests already this month, was kind of hoping to balance it out."

"It's an arrest," Detective Flack answered.

"Ahh shame," Troy smirked. "Better luck next time I guess."

"What grounds are you arresting him on?" Gabriella asked speaking up, using her experience listening to her mother to try and coax some answers. She couldn't understand why Troy was treating this like a light hearted game.

"You... Ask a lot of questions," Sharpay noted under her breath.

"Breaking his community order," Detective Flack responded tilting his head. "And you must be Gabriella Montez. Your mother's very worried about you."

"I'm not going home," Gabriella muttered.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," The female officer informed her. Gabriella quickly learned her name was PC Dunn. "And Sharpay you're also under arrest."

"Figures," Sharpay sighed allowing her hands to be restrained.

"What for?" Gabriella gasped.

"She stuck an officer earlier this week," PC Dunn answered shortly.

"You annoyed me!" Sharpay exclaimed only to be met with no reaction apart from Troy who smirked, recalling the memory.

**Earlier in the day:**

Gina Montez hurried into the police station as soon as it opened. Her hair was tied up in an unkept ponytail as other worries had taken priority that morning, bags were evident underneath her eyes from where she hadn't slept due to her concerns about her missing daughter. She strode up to the desk and impatiently rang the bell, only to be met with a junior officer who barely looked the age to be out of high school.

"I'd like to report my daughter missing," Gina informed him.

The officer nodded and beckoned her to take a seat while he found someone with the appropiate expertise to assist her. Gina Montez opted against resting her legs, her mind too preoccupied as she instead chose to pace the small grey waiting room. The room was fairly vacant- representative of the time of day, a large numeral clock framed on the far wall was the chief attraction.

"Mrs Montez?"

"Yes?" Gina answered rotating her body to face the speaker.

"I'm Detective Mosely," The man informed her, outstretching his hand. The guy looked approximately the age of 40 and possibly more suited to an office than the 'frontline'. He wore a shabby grey suit that dated him, his hair was neat greying at the sides and his glasses tucked into his shirt pocket, not someone Gina Montez usually associated herself with nevertheless this was someone Gina Montez intended to put her trust in. She shook his hand before following him into an unoccupied interrogation

room and settling in one of the chairs, her mind eased by the fact she was getting help for Gabriella.

"And has she ever run away before?" Detective Mosely questioned as he scribbled several large font notes in his scrapbook, he had produced at the beginning of the interview from his jacket pocket.

"Never," Gina replied stubbornly. "It's only since you got involved with that kid!"

"Kid?" He frowned.

"Bolton," Gina Montez expanded. "Troy Bolton, you must know him. He's a troublemaker, Gabriella was fine until they met."

"Yes," Detective Mosely sighed. "We're well aware of him."

"I think she's with him," Gina muttered. Her distaste for Troy apparent. "She's not at school, home, or at the community centre and they're the only place she goes! She's obsessed with him."

Detective Flack peered through the one way glass into the interrogation room which Gina Montez and Detective Mosely inhabited, having been working on another case- his attention had been distracted when Troy Bolton's name was mentioned. He sat upright, discarding his pen and rewound the tape slightly to ensure he'd heard correctly, able to do so because the interview had and was being recorded for legal purposes. After hearing he was accurate, he dismissed his work and quickly vacated the small box room in favour of the interview room.

"Excuse me," Flack interrupted. "Did you say Troy Bolton?"

"Yes," Gina Montez answered confused by his abrupt arrival until reminded of the legal requirements for the interview to be recorded.

"And your daughter is Gabriella Montez?" Flack continued.

"That's right," Gina responded.

"Thank you," Flack smiled brightly, leaving the room as quickly as he had entered it. He jogged up the two flights of stairs searching for his superior, eventually locating him in his dingy office. He knocked enthusiastically at the door gaining Neil McDonald's attention.

"What?"

"I have an idea," Flack smirked.

"So you want to trace this Gabriella Montez?" Neil frowned trying to make sense of his subordinate's words. "To get to Troy Bolton and then use him to get to Jack Bolton?"

"Yes," Detective Flack replied positively tapping his pen on the desk in front of him. "It's perfect, we all know that Jack Bolton likes to be in control and is incredibly protective over his son. We remove Troy from the equation..."

"We anger him," Neil interrupted. "So he won't be in control."

"And he makes mistakes."

"What about Troy?" Neil queried wanting to ensure the plan was effective and foolproof in case he ever needed to justify it. "He's just a kid."

"With a criminal record," Flack reminded him.

"But, still just a kid," Neil explained. "Which means we can't hold him for that long, nor can we talk to him without an adult present. Plus you're forgetting Jack Bolton is bound to send a solicitor he both trusts and knows to keep Troy from saying anything worthwhile. Then you've also got the fact you'll be dealing with a very volatile closed off youngster here."

"I think it will work."

"Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, been ill and had a lot of work to do. Hope the wait was worth it, let me know what you think. Critisism always welcome! :) Hope you're all well love Alex Xxx**

Troy paced the familiar plain room, bored out of his mind and curious to what was taking the police so long to conduct the compulsary interview and consequently release him, with a mere additional hours added to his community order that he wasn't even close to concluding. The only company he had within the box room were two chairs sitting adjacent each other with a oak table separating them, a small jug of water was placed on top of the surface but, Troy hadn't touched it. He could feel the cameras tracing his movement and was well aware people would be watching him from the other side of the one way glass, he slid down the furthest wall limiting the entertainment and residing himself to being stuck where he was for a long period of time. He knew Sharpay would have been released now but, he could guarantee she wouldn't have left the station and instead he could picture her berating the police officers as they passed until she grew bored and slumped in one of the waiting chairs, only to continue a while later. She wouldn't leave until he was able, and that's how it had always been. Even at the age of 2 when they first met, they had looked out for each other, particulary Sharpay over Troy. She was roughly 2 months older than him and very protective especially considering the childhood they'd both endured. Troy sighed feeling the hours drag, he was unable to check the time as there was no clock available to him and he'd had his phone confiscated upon being arrested but, he was able to estimate he'd been locked in that room for approximately 3 never ending hours. He was aware that his father would not be happy at the news, he'd been arrested again fearing that his operations were about to be blown when he had a big deal being sealed in the near future however, Troy was more concerned about what his father would do when informed he'd been found with Gabriella Montez after making his dislike for her evident.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Troy," Detective Flack smiled upon entering the sound proofed room.

"Can I go home yet?" Troy yawned staying seated on the ground despite Detective Flack settled himself in the nearest chair.

"No," Flack answered shortly. "Now let's get started shall we? Take a seat." He gestured to the only other occupied chair but, Troy remained stubborn and refused to move for the time beind.

"Where's my solicitor?" He questionned.

"We can do the interview without an adult present..." Detective Flack lied.

"I may be 15 but, I'm not stupid," Troy muttered fiddling with the end of his sleeve at the point of boredom.

Detective Flack was quickly called out by another man who, Troy couldn't place.

"What?" Flack cried.

"Jack Bolton is here," Neil sighed heavily. "He's demanding he sits in with Troy for his interview."

"But, that would mean..." Flack trailed off.

"That this whole exercise was pointless," Neil confirmed. "True but, Troy legally has to have an adult present and his father is demanding to be that adult, there's nothing we can do."

"It means we get zilch out of Troy," Flack protested. "He's never going to reveal anything with his father sat right next to him."

"You probably wouldn't have got anything anyway," Neil murmured before stepping out into the corridor and directing Jack Bolton through to the interrogation room, following behind while Detective Flack lingered outside peering in through the one way glass and listening to the recording filtering through. As predicted, Troy remained silent throughout the whole interview process resulting in frustration on Neil's side as he felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

"He's got no comment to make on all your questions," Jack informed Neil after a period of relative silence. He straighted his navy blue tie to the middle of his shirt before sorting out the cuffs on his pitch black blazer. Jack Bolton was a man who spent most of his working day in tracksuits, finding them comfortable enough to relax in and low profile for when needed. Troy was well aware that if his father was presented in a neat suit, it meant that he had some business to attend and Troy figured by the calmness and well paced voice, he'd already been to the meeting otherwise he would have sent a solictor to keep him company; Choosing the possible deal as a higher priority than his own son. "So?"

"So?"

"Is he free to go?" Jack Bolton inquired pushing himself up from the plastic chair and beckoning Troy to join him, in full knowledge that his teenage son could not be held for much longer without charge due to his lack of age.

"Yes," Neil responded quietly, disappointed that the whole process hadn't gone as well as planned and he know had to explain to his own superiors why arresting the son of a notorious mafia boss had originally been a good idea. Troy followed his father out of the room, relieved to escape it. He walked in his father's shadow keeping his head down unable to interpret his father's mood. After collecting his belongings, Jack directed both him and Sharpay who, had been impatiently waiting out front, into the waiting car climbing in afterwards. As soon as the door was slammed shut and the ignition turned, Jack Bolton turned to his unnerved son.

"Gabriella Montez?!" He sneered using his weight to back Troy into the corner. "Are you being fucking serious?!"

Troy remained quiet unsure whether his father wanted an answer or just to continue his tirade until he grew tired.

"She turned up unannounced," Sharpay informed her Godfather before the glare cast in her direction told her to stay quiet.

"How did she know where to go?!" Jack cried. He slapped Troy hard around the face and Sharpay quickly covered her mouth and closed her eyes, feeling frustrated she couldn't help him. Troy glanced up at his father nervously, his cheek reddening with each passing second. Jack ignored him settling back into his seat and amusing himself with his blackberry produced from his pocket. He showed no sign of outward anger existent in his calm body actions leaving Troy to be unsettled. The car soon pulled into the driveway, and the ignition was stopped by Steve. Both Troy and Sharpay followed Jack Bolton out, heading out towards the house ahead of him as Jack had stopped to discuss a topic with Steve.

"Sharpay," Jack started calmly causing both teenagers to stop and turn their heads. "Go home."

Sharpay frowned in response staying rooted where she was for the moment while Troy continued in, stopping by the mansion's front door.

"I..."

"Go spend some time with your father," Jack urged, Sharpay cast a sparing glance back to Troy who shrugged with little enthusiasm before climbing back down the steps to follow Jack Bolton's instructions and head home, down a block to her own house where apparently her father was back from business. Jack and Steve both passed her on route to the front door, consequently Troy was shoved inside and the door was slammed, concealing the foreseeable from the eyes of the judgemental world.

Gabriella was unable to see Troy for the next two weeks, if she had thought her mother was too controlling prior to her escape, then there was no word for what she had quickly become after. Her day consisted of going to school and coming back, there as no community centre anymore. Even though Gina Montez knew she would have benefited from Gabriella's assistance she wanted to ensure space between her daughter and her crush Troy Bolton was vast, despite Troy's relocation to another community centre the other side of New York for the completion of his community order. However, unknown to her parent Gabriella had tried to get in contact with Troy but, he was either avoiding her or too preoccupied in his life, a life in which she wasn't important. In reality Troy was aware of the consequences he would face if Jack Bolton found out he still had a line of communication with Gabriella and therefore hadn't responded to the frequenting texts or missed phone calls fearing not only his own safety but, that of Gabriella's. He was still marked from the last time he disobeyed Jack and it seemed that as time progressed he was forced to spend a growing amount of time in the company of the person who caused it.

"Troy!" Jack barked beckoning him over from the side of the room. Troy complied as the aching pains he suffered served as a remainder if he opposed. "This is your new home tutor Megan."

"Hi Troy," Megan grinned licking her lips as she stared at the perfect specimen before her. He was 7 years her junior but, Megan didn't spare that a second thought. Her mind too ravished with what she could inflict in the coming weeks and months on the teenager. She brushed her golden blonde hair to the side so, the length fell to her shoulders and allowed her eyes to wander up and down Troy's body not bothered by the fact she was making him uncomfortable, as he directed his eyeline to the floor. A short jab in the ribs courtesy of Jack and Troy finally responded.

"Hi..." He said quietly feeling sick to the core.

"He's all yours," Jack smirked patting Troy on the back, in what could have been considered a fatherly gesture which was ironic considering what he'd left Megan to do. He laughed to himself as he vacated the room and Troy was left in Megan's hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! This is an extra long chapter as a thanks for both the reviews and patience! Plus I got carried away with nothing to do at 5am in the morning! Haha. Hope you like Xxxx**

As Gabriella looked up and assessed the magnitude of the building which, stood before her- she couldn't help but feel insignificant in comparison. Masses of students milled around her as she stood stationary, rooted to the spot. Each student seemed to be engaging with another as they walked their predestined route into school; the cliques easily identifiable. Nerds and geeks walked in small huddled groups clutching their books tightly to their chests whilst, cheerleaders pushed them to the side as they wandered through their territory laughing and joking about the latest trends to befall East High. Gabriella walked alone, her bag swinging on her shoulder as she kept her head down, not having the confidence to meet anyone's eyeline. She took a deep breath before she too ventured inside and joined the growing numbers of students filling the corridors on that early Monday morning. She quickly accessed her locker and deposited what she didn't need in her bag hearing the bell signalling homeroom and rushing in that direction, being shoved to the side of the corridor by students who obviously had the same initiative. Gabriella managed to make it to her classroom bypassing her tutor Ms Darbus on route and thus evading a late mark, which would have resulted in a confrontation at home. She seated herself by the window and alongside fellow classmate Taylor McKessie who merely nodded her head at her arrival.

"Well, well looks who's back." Lucy, head cheerleader smirked turning her head. Gabriella rolled her eyes wary that Lucy wouldn't take a hint and leave her to her own devices.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Melanie sneered beside her.

"Just leave me alone..." Gabriella mumbled determined to keep her head down and herself out of trouble until she could get back to the isolation of the library.

"Aww," Lucy taunted. "Why? Sounds like you've had an interesting month..."

"Hmm... Running away," Melanie cackled. "Now why would you want to do that?"

"And I heard you got someone arrested," Lucy continued.

"I didn't get them arrested," Gabriella muttered although doubt present in her mind.

"The cops followed you to them," Lucy remarked leaving Gabriella to fiddle anxiously with her pen.

"Lucy said she's seen you with some 'friends'," Melanie continued. "Who would want to be seen with you?"

"Troy," Gabriella answered quietly with no intention of the duo hearing her, the mere mention of his name made her long for him, the confidence he'd provide her by his company would easily outsmart the playground bully tactics of Lucy and Melanie.

"Troy?" Melanie scoffed. "The only Troy around this area, is Troy Bolton and he would never be seen with you!"

"Pathetic," Lucy agreed. "Why would a hot guy like him want to hang out with a loser?"

She slowly turned her attention away as Ms Darbus finally graced the room, which was fortunate for Gabriella as a tear cascaded down her cheek. She glanced over to Chad who had been watching the scene but, not intervened.

"Chad..." Lucy smirked throwing a paper ball to attract his attention.

"What?" He questionned.

"You hang out with Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez been seen around him?"

"No..." Chad lied. Gabriella couldn't understand why he hadn't revealed the truth but, was certain his street cred was part of the equation. He valued his popularity too much to confirm her story and Gabriella got the distinct feeling he'd never liked her or her company anyway due to the snide remarks he'd make in either situation. She sighed softly beginning to take notes that Ms Darbus was scrawling across the large whiteboard at the front of the room. Gabriella's day didn't improve but, the snide remarks increased and she soon escaped to the library for peace of mind. Finally, the school day drew to a close and Gabriella emerged from the safety of the library, fumbling with her phone deciding to text Troy one more time in hope of a response.

"Loser," Lucy sneered shoving past as she dangled her keys heading out. Gabriella contained her anger out of experience and collected her class books from where they'd scattered on the floor, she clutched them tightly to her chest and walked out the main entrance with the intention of going straight home and collapsing on her bed. She cascaded down the steps in a hurry feeling people's eyes on her and hoped that a quick departure would maintain her self esteem, she glanced around at all the students, the laughter overloading her senses;

"Oh my god!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gabriella frowned as the whispers began and she curiously followed the commotion and piercing blue eyes connected with her own.

A big grin spread across her face as she saw Troy leant against the bonnet of his car waiting for someone, Gabriella wasn't sure if it was her but, was hopeful it was as her heartbeat quickened under the intense scrutiny of his eyes. Troy smiled faintly seeing her but, stayed where he was occasionally acknowleding some of the East High students that spoke to him, expecting her to walk to him.

"Hey," Gabriella started biting anxiously at her fuller bottom lip.

"Hey," Troy responded speaking softly, straightening himself out. "Why so many books?"

"Well... I'm a nerd," Gabriella told him shrugging her shoulders.

"Nah," Troy smirked. "The Nerds are other there."

He pointed towards the clique of both the Nerds and Geeks, knowing that Gabriella would have been interacting with them if she was in their social circle but, he had watched her emerge from the main entrance unaccompanied and with her eyeline glued to the floor.

"Ok, you got me right when you first met me," Gabriella admitted.

"How so?"

"I'm a misfit," Gabriella muttered, feeling disheartened at the prospect of Troy not wanting anything to do with her at this information.

"That's a good thing," He laughed kicking his weight off the car.

"It is?"

"Why be the same as anyone else?" He smiled. He took several books and note pads off Gabriella and read the covers over intrigued by her life, and how she was two different personalities in different situations. "Seems you're too clever not to be special."

Gabriella smiled softly in response letting her dark hair blow across her face for a short period of time before brushing it back and using a rubber band she'd had on her wrist to tie it back.

"So what are you doing here?" She queried accepting the books back from Troy.

"I came to see you."

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Gabriella queried teasing him, her confidence growing in his company.

"Nothing else to do..." Troy smirked in a calm tone before Gabriella raised her eyebrows expecting a truthful answer. "And there's something about you that keeps me sane."

"So you want me for my brain?"

"Well hopefully the body's coming along too," Troy laughed and Gabriella smiled feeling appreciated.

She hesitated when he opened the door for her a moment later.

"You still grounded?" He frowned.

"Well..."

"Nah, that's fair enough," He murmured running his hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"She's not home till 9," Gabriella grinned bypassing her companion and slipping into the front seat of his car.

Troy's eyes followed her bemused, watching her chuck all her school equipment onto the backseat and strapping herself in.

"Hey Troy!" Lucy grinned, her hand running down his chest as Troy turned, jumping at the surprising closeness of this girl.

"Do I know you?" Troy queried, examining her. He could instantly she was a cheerleader by the outfit she was sporting, and his theory was confirmed by the layers of make-up plastered across her face, the big bust and the very peroxide blonde hair.

"You can if you want to," Lucy whispered in his ear.

"Right..."

"I mean I'm better than her," Lucy muttered indicating to Gabriella who was watching the scene unfold from Troy's front car seat.

"How so?"

"Well, I'm prettier," Lucy started grinning widely.

"Really?" Troy frowned. "I can't tell under all that make-up..."

Lucy was confused by his response, at East High any guy she talked to was considered lucky but, mostly she was out of their league. And here was Troy Bolton, showing not the slightest bit of interest in her to which some might assume because was he was out of her league but, yet he was spending time with Gabriella Montez.

"Why are you with her?" Lucy asked bluntly.

"Because she's not you," Troy concluded walking around the car and getting in the drivers seat, turning the ignition on and managing to reverse from where he'd parked before Lucy had even moved from his rejection.

"Look, I'm really sorry..." Gabriella started, a few minutes into their drive.

"What for?" Troy queried.

"Getting you arrested."

"Nothing to be sorry for," He murmured keeping his full attention on the road, not really having any clue to where they were going as his plan to meet Gabriella had only stretched to getting to her school. "Bound to be arrested at some point, that's the thing with cops- they have this annoying habit of pestering you."

Gabriella giggled, studying him as he drove. Her eyes washed over his body until she spotted an unusual mark on his neck and immediatley saw it was a large lovebite half hidden by the collar of his jacket but, still apparent in it's bruising. She estimated it had probably been there for about 2 days as the colour was starting to fade and yellow. Admittedly, she was jealous and her obsessive nature was fighting to emerge however, hard she battled to restrain it not wanting to freak Troy out. She was aware they weren't in a relationship but, yet a label eluded her- she wasn't sure what they were but, wanted to consider herself at least his friend if not possibly more.

"Beach?" Troy queried.

"Sure," Gabriella nodded. "Is Sharpay alright?"

"Erm... She's got a court date in a couple of weeks," Troy answered indicating to turn off the highway. "Worst she can get at our age is community service but, she'll probably just be fined."

"So she's alright?"

"Think so," Troy murmured. "Not seen her in a few days."

"How come?" Gabriella queried shifting her weight in the seat in the aim to get comfortable.

"... Just been busy," He mumbled but, Gabriella got the distinct feeling he was just avoiding her question.

Both Troy and Gabriella walked along the deserted beach in silence, listening to the waves hitting the shore and the sea gulls flock around them. Gabriella was certain the beach was deserted because it was the beginning of October, if they had walked here a few months prior the yellow sand would have been crowded and they would have had to opt for another location out of mere frustration. Despite the season being Autumn the sun still heated the water, and from where they walked they could easily see the Statue of Liberty in the distance.

"Hang on," Gabriella laughed stopping, Troy frowned stopping just ahead of her which, Gabriella found useful making him a leaning post while she removed her shoes to prevent sand filling them. He rolled his eyes playfully standing still and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "Ok done..."

"Sure?" Troy smirked as Gabriella stumbled. She quickly gripped his shirt to steady herself, accidently pulling the blue linen down to reveal more bruising along his neckline along with various scratches. Troy quickly knew she'd seen the markings and covered his neck up again ashamed.

"Girlfriend?"

"Err no..." Troy mumbled, his confidence eroded.

"Lady friend?" Gabriella questionned saddened.

"No," Troy muttered wrapping his arms around himself, continuing to walk. Gabriella trailed behind until she was almost in line with him.

"Then what?" Gabriella demanded managing to stop in front of him, preventing him from walking any further. "I mean I know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend but, I'm confused to what we are... We can't just be friends because we slept together..."

"What does it matter?" Troy sighed keen to avoid the subject. "You don't have to put a label on everything."

"I don't want to share you," Gabriella told him stubbornly folding her arms.

There was a brief silence between the two as Gabriella realised the implications of what she'd said and Troy was a little confused as to how one night meant this much to her. The rose blush on Gabriella's cheeks began evident as her eyes connected with Troy's ice blue orbs, easily reading the sadness and mistrust visible in the deep blue.

"My..." Troy started before sighing unsure whether he could reveal things to her.

"What?" Gabriella asked softly.

"It doesn't matter," Troy replied walking around her and continuing down the beach. Gabriella rolled her eyes and forced herself in front of him again. "What?"

"Trust me..." Gabriella urged taking his hand.

"It's not about trusting you," Troy sighed pulling his hand back. "It's about the consequences."

"Consequences?" Gabriella frowned as they both began to saunter down the sandy beach again.

"... I tell you and suddenley you're a part of it."

"Would that be so bad?" Gabriella shrugged.

"Have you met my father?" Troy asked sarcastically. "Do you know what he does?"

"You said alledgedly the first time I met you," She retorted letting the wind billow her hair.

"What did you expect me to say?" Troy muttered. "Hi, I'm Troy nice to meet you oh, and by the way my father's a notorious mafia boss who likes to murder people?"

"Murder?!" Gabriella gasped revealing her naivety, forgetting for a second about what Sharpay had revealed to her.

Troy didn't answer straight away, instead getting to a point on the beach and slumped down onto the fine yellow sand tossing a rock into the salty water. Gabriella stood beside him for a second but, soon came to realize that her remark wouldn't be responded to unless she had the added pressure of being in his eyeline.

"... I want to know," Gabriella told Troy softly lacing their hands together.

Troy was cast in two minds but, was quick to note that Gabriella's naivety had been diminishing gradually over the time since they had become aware of each other's existence.

"That cop..." Troy started. "That got shot."

"PC Durnford?" Gabriella frowned.

"Yeah," Troy nodded in a quiet tone. "It was my Dad."

"Your Dad?"

Troy nodded again, loosing his voice and confidence.

"How do you know?"

"... He made me watch," Troy whimpered.

"He's sick!" Gabriella exclaimed skimming a rock into the unsteady water before a harrowing thought struck her and her eyes returned to Troy, tracing the outline of the visible bruise on his neck. She pushed herself onto her knees and tugged the collar down slightly despite Troy's protests to expose more of the same type bruising decorating his neck and shoulders. "Who did this?"

Troy looked up at her blankly although his eyes were still readable, the colour darkening as she chose the topic he was ashamed of admitting to. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and extended her hand gently stroking his cheek before moving to brush some of his chestnut brown hair away from shading his eyes but, to her surprise he flinched at her touch.

"Troy..." She frowned forcing him to look back at her.

"My tutor," Troy said quietly. "And some others, I don't know their names."

"Your tutor?"

Gabriella didn't recieve a response from him nor any indication he was intending on giving her one so, she decided to continue with her queries realising this was the most vulnerable state she had ever seen him in. There had been times where Troy would have gone quiet and withdrawn when approached on the subject of his family or background but, this was the first time he ever seemed close to tears, an emotion Gabriella had once thought he was incapable of.

"What do they do?" She asked keeping hold of his hand as reassurance despite him trying to pull away a minute prior.

"I have to sleep with them," Troy told her ashamed.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise he'll hurt people I care about," Troy sighed wrapping his free arm around his torso, shivering in the brisk cold air which had started to circulate but, yet he made no effort to escape to the warmth of the car, prefering to be exposed in every sense of the word. "Like Sharpay... You."

"Me?"

Troy bowed his head once before turning and looking directly at her, Gabriella's eyeline faltered for a second as she fell under the intense scrutiny of his eyes but, she realigned their eyeline only seconds later.

"Can I tell you something?" Troy asked pushing his hair back with his hand. "You know when I missed some of my community order sessions?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answered.

"I did it deliberatley," Troy admitted. "I wanted them to add extra hours to the order."

"Why?" Gabriella asked confused.

"So I could spend more time with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the really long weight on the next chapter, I had actually written the next three chapters and had them stored on a USB stick but, my Mum decided she wanted to do some washing and didn't check the pockets hence my USB stick being very clean but, entirely useless these days. I blame her. I'm starting to rewrite the chapters now and that's part of the delay plus I thought you guys deserved a little Troyella sex for being fab lol! So there's a little bit in this chapter and will be a lot more in the next few chapters coming up! Enjoy and I will start working on the next part! Xxxx**

"Seriously Gaby, does your Grandma pick your clothes or something?" Sharpay exclaimed as she examined the outfit Gabriella was wearing, turning up her nose at the amount of frills lining the floral top.

"Erm no..." Gabriella frowned.

"It looks like you lost a fight with the Chelsea Garden show," Sharpay mumbled hoping to convince Gabriella to part with her saved cash in hope of a new wardrobe and that was part of the reason she had dragged her companion shopping having arranged the day in the early hours of the morning, after Troy had eventually fallen asleep by her side. "You look ten or something."

"Well I guess I've never really bothered with clothes," Gabriella murmured unable to see what Sharpay was getting at.

"Just as well I have then," Sharpay smirked in response starting to sieve through the racked clothes to find outfits in Gabriella's size before she attempted to persuade her friend to try them on and alter her bland style.

"Oh I er... Don't do bold colours," Gabriella informed her seeing the array of colours Sharpay was piling on her right arm.

"Yeah? And I don't do hard labour so, it looks like we're both screwed come Saturday," Sharpay retorted remembering her new community service order given to a few days prior.

Gabriella smiled faintly deciding that trying the brighter colours wouldn't do her any harm as admittedly her usual attire did make her appear washed out and younger than her 15 years. She took some of the garments of Sharpay who was struggling with the growing weight.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try something new," Gabriella smiled gently, brushing her hair behind her ear with her free hand when it obstructed her view. Sharpay exchanged a smile with her comrade and directed her through to the changing room pushing her into the nearest empty cubicle with the bundle of clothes they'd acquired in the shop. "I don't know what to pick..."

"It doesn't matter," Sharpay murmured through the red velvet curtains. "You're trying on everything."

"Alright," Gabriella laughed from the small room picking the first thing she saw.

"So how's everything going with Troy?" Sharpay queried producing an emergy board from her oversized purse and beginning to refine her nails.

"Ah, wondered when you'd start on that..." Gabriella giggled to herself.

"What?" Sharpay smirked. "Are you the only one allowed to ask questions?"

"Nooo..." Gabriella responded zipping the jacket up. She turned to examine her completed outfit in the mirror and found herself smiling, it did make her look at least her age if not a little older with floral decorations at the bare minimum.

"So how are you and Troy then?" Sharpay prompted. Gabriella pulled back the curtain to reveal her change of attire and did a rotation for Sharpay's benefit. "Nice, buy it..."

"I think I will," Gabriella laughed before returning to the matter Sharpay wanted to discuss. "Troy and I... I guess we're fine, I mean we're a lot closer but, we haven't been able to meet up as much and I still don't think he's willing to commit to a relationship."

"Never tell him, I'm telling you this," Sharpay started. "But, it's not the fact he's not willing to commit to a relationship, he has done in the past albeit not strongly. It's the fact he is who he his and you are who you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella frowned pulling back the curtain again to reveal another perfect choice on Sharpay's part. "I don't understand."

"It means that as soon as his father gets wind of him seeing you all hell will be unleashed, and I doubt your Mum will be that happy either..." Sharpay sighed. "Although, you probably won't be beaten."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty for liking Troy?" Gabriella asked stunned at Sharpay's sudden attitude.

"No, I'm trying to make you aware of the consequences," Sharpay exclaimed. "I want the two of you to be together but, I don't want to see Troy hurt."

"Are you sure you want us together?" Gabriella asked having always been jealous of the closeness Sharpay possessed with Troy.

"Trust me, if I didn't want you together. You wouldn't be near each other," Sharpay informed her and the awkwardness resided.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed seeing him collapsed on his bed, with blood soaking through patches of his clothing. From experience, Sharpay was quick to recognise it was his own blood and immediately went into the next room to grab a first aid kit. She had become concerned when Troy hadn't been replying to either her phonecalls or texts as she headed home from the mall and spending time with Gabriella. Upon arriving at Troy's mansion, where she now spent the majority of the her time as her parents weren't home; her fears had been heightened when she had shouted for him and received no response, despite her knowing he was in because his car was parked out front and Jack Bolton had forced him to stay indoors for the past few days.

"I'm fine," He grumbled grimacing as Sharpay removed his shirt.

"Why did they do this?" Sharpay queried calming herself down, she had been in this situation before but, thankfully never on the receiving end. Jack Bolton seemed to have some conscience when it came to the treatments of girls, especially a colleague's daughter. Troy looked at her blankly, wincing as she examined the cuts which now littered his body. She applied pressure to his right side and Troy cried out in pain.

"They don't need a reason," Troy muttered pushing Sharpay away upon no longer being able to endure the pain anymore.

"I think we need to get you to the hospital," Sharpay informed him gathering her keys from the floor where she'd thrown them in her initial panic.

"I don't think so," Troy sighed.

"Troy!" Sharpay cried.

He merely shook his head to confirm his previous words.

"Ok... At least tell me what happened," Sharpay pleaded perching herself to his side residing herself to the fact she would be unable to convince him to receive professional treatment for his injuries, in fear of any questions being asked which would ultimately lead back to his father.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Troy mumbled wincing as he tried to clean the cuts himself, Sharpay moved to clean away the blood on his other side figuring it would be quicker than leaving him to his own devices, when she was aware how forced his movement was.

"When has that ever shut me up?" Sharpay smirked.

"True..." Troy murmured. "Where you been?"

"With Gabriella, don't change the subject," Sharpay answered. "What happened?"

"I... I don't know," Troy responded in a low tone, Sharpay maintained her silence knowing that he would continue. "He knocked me unconscious at one point..."

"Jack?"

"Yeah Dad," Troy confirmed. "He just came up here shouting that he needed to go and deal with someone and that he didn't trust me to be on my own so, I had to go with him... I never thought that he would go that far again."

"He killed someone didn't he?" Sharpay asked when deafening silence penetrated the room. Troy could only nod mutely as Sharpay brushed his hair away from shading his eyes, partly to see the dimming colour of his orbs and partly to attend to the gash he'd sustained in the process of his father's company earlier in the day.

"He wanted me to do it," Troy whimpered.

"You didn't?!" Sharpay gasped.

Troy shook his head in response.

"I froze. I'm not him."

"Wanna go somewhere?" Gabriella queried pressing Troy up against his car while she began to fiddle with his shirt buttons, biting innocently at her bottom lip. "We can't do much here..."

"Where do you want to go?" Troy questioned watching her.

"The flat?" She suggested to which, Troy shook his head.

"We don't go there anymore... Dad knows about it, cops know about it."

"Then where can we go?" Gabriella pouted.

"Depends on what you want to do..." Troy answered before gulping as Gabriella's

hand slipped under his shirt and the space between them evaporated. Her intention was quickly clear to him. Troy glanced around his surroundings to look for possible options but, most places seemed too crowded until his attention focused to his right and he pushed himself off the metallic bodywork of his car and grabbed her hand leading her in the direction of the beach.

"I meant somewhere indoors..." Gabriella started.

"Best I can do," Troy told her. "Unless you want the public loos..."

"I..."

"Scared?" Troy taunted her. Gabriella smirked in response knowing he was challenging her like she often did him.

"Come on," She told him and began to pull him along.

They ran down to the beach and along the shoreline until they reached a place where they would be concealed by rocks, the same spot Troy had confessed to her a few days earlier. They both fell to the sand as their lips impacting bruising the other as they allowed passion to overtake them, conscious of their surroundings and yet daring.

"You done this before?" Gabriella groaned feeling Troy's lips move to her neck, while her hand ran through his untamed hair.

"Nope," Troy smirked letting Gabriella drag him back in contact with her lips while their tongues explored their mouths during the heated exchange.

Gabriella reached down and began to rub Troy through his jeans as the passion seemingly increased, he moaned quietly hardening at her touch just glad that she had chosen to wear a dress that day as it made everything easier especially for him ensuring he didn't have to faf around with numerous buckles and buttons that Gabriella was usually insistent on wearing. He pushed her dress up, rubbing her thighs before hooking his fingers in the lining of her panties and tugging them down.

"Oh god..." Gabriella moaned loudly feeling his fingers soon enter her to expand her walls.

Troy found himself watching her reaction, turned on when she closed her eyes. Throughout his sexually active life, Troy had never been interested in

satisfying the other person before himself although he usually managed to without much effort but, with Gabriella it was different. He didn't care whether she pleasured him or not because the look on her face when he was doing something to her satisfied him more than anything. "Now Troy..."

"What?" Troy queried snapping out of his daydream.

"I want you," Gabriella told him, staring directly up into his fluorescent blue eyes.

Troy didn't need any further confirmation as he leant down and kissed her, keeping the kiss soft rather than powerful as all their previous kisses had been in this encounter. He unzipped himself, knowing he was hard enough from where Gabriella had been touching him and he slipped on a condom before pulling her towards him, she wrapped her legs around his waist firmly as he pushed into her. She closed his eyes feeling him, gripping his shirt firmly and yanking his head down to connect their lips once more.

"He was just a kid..." Detective Flack murmured staring at the body bag being loaded into one of the trucks before the forensic investigators began their work on the surroundings.

"This is New York," Detective Wayne responded. "It doesn't matter who you are."

"Any ID on the body?" Flack questioned shining a light down the alley where the body had been found.

"Danny Turk," Wayne replied reading from his notepad. "Found his driver's license charred next to the body."

"Charred?" Flack frowned turning his attention to his comrade while switching the flashlight off and returning it to his inner pocket.

"Someone attempted to burn it," Wayne explained. "But, the rain put it out."

"Why does this seem strangely familiar?" Flack inquired staying to the outer side of the yellow rope laced around the alleyway as instructed.

"Bolton..."

"Which means he knows we would find the body but, left it without enough evidence to summon a prosecution," Flack muttered in despair. "He's taunting us!"

The two detectives stayed to interview potential witnesses on both their whereabouts and their stories but, as Flack predicted none of the 7 around the downtown neighbourhood was able to confirm what the time the victim was last seen or whether anyone had been seen with him prior to his death. In their views, he was just a drunk who hung around on the streets hoping to find a vulnerable victim and mug the person for more money to pay for both drugs and alcohol. An addiction which saw him to the end of his seedy life.

"Nothing," Wayne confirmed walking back to join Flack by the patrol car.

"Me neither," Flack sighed. "This bastard knows what he's doing..."

"Let's get back to the station," Wayne urged yanking open the car door and slipping into the drivers seat.

"I just don't get how no-one saw anything!" Flack exclaimed. "Time of death is 5am, everyone is either at home at that point or it's club chuck out time someone must have seen something."

"Someone probably did," Wayne replied, his full attention maintained on the traffic jam ahead of them. "But, my guess is that they're not stupid enough to say anything."

"You reckon Bolton's gang?" Flack queried.

"Would make sense, I don't see Bolton travelling all the way downtown on his own to kill a junkie unless it's to prove a point."

"Prove a point..." Flack murmured to himself for his own benefit, he let a short silence intervene between the two of them before coming to a realisation as Wayne pulled into the police depot. "Like to his son?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews and sorry the last one was especially hard to read, although I spaced the paragraphs when I posted it; it doesn't seem to have been effective. So, I've tried to make this chapter easier to read. :) When you see this '--' it's a new paragraph! Anyhow I hope you like this chapter, am trying to put some excitement into the story so, let me know if I've actually succeeded or not! Thanks guys! Xxxx**

"You think he forced his son to watch?" Wayne questionned locking the car before they headed into the precinct.

"It sounds like the sick kind of vibe I get off him," Flack responded trusting his instincts. "Jack Bolton thrives when he's in control but, he knows he's

getting on a bit. He needs someone to pass the buck down and with his lack of trust- who better than his son?"

"Troy Bolton?" Wayne asked.

Flack frowned as the approached the front desk, instantly recognising the girl leant against the cabinets and her turning around at the mention of Troy's name only confirmed her identity.

"I just need to talk to someone..." Gabriella cried as people bypassed her.

"Why would he force Troy to watch?" Wayne inquired unaware of the person in their presence.

"Hold that thought," Flack told him walking over to where Gabriella Montez stood. "How can I help you?"

"I need to talk to someone..." Gabriella sighed.

"Well you are," Flack frowned.

"Not you," Gabriella muttered and Flack soon understood that she held a grudge against him from their first encounter where he had arrested Troy and forced her back home to her mother.

"I'm the best you're going to get I'm afraid," Flack responded with a hidden smirk seeing his colleagues around him had no time to deal with the fifteen year old girl. "Is this about Troy?"

"I... I shouldn't have come," Gabriella told him starting to walk away with the realisation of what she was doing.

"Wait!" Flack urged stepping into her path. "You're here now, and I have the feeling you now by being here you're doing the right thing. Is Troy ok?"

Gabriella's eyeline shifted to the ground feeling the older man watching her.

"I... I don't know," She admitted.

"Come on," Flack prompted directing her into a free isolated interrogation room and shutting the door promptly behind them to silence the sounds from the crowded front desk. "Take a seat..."

"If I'm doing the right thing, why does it feel so wrong to be here?" Gabriella murmured collapsing in one of the seats opposite the detective exhausted with her emotions, after seeing Troy and the state he was in she felt she had no choice but, to come to the police station. He wouldn't let her touch him no matter whether it was a light brush against his body or just a hug, constant reassurances hadn't gotten her any further and it was clear from the look on Sharpay's face that Troy's reaction was becoming more common, as he was continually forced to entertain his father's lady friends. However, it was his one encounter with one of Jack's male friends that had left him more traumatised than before as he began inflicting cuts along his left arm in hope of diverting the pain he was suffering.

"How is Troy?" Flack queried bypassing the question.

"...Scared," Gabriella mumbled straightening herself up in the plastic chair. "I shouldn't..."

"Yes, you should," He countered. "If you want to help Troy- you need to talk to me so, I can help both you and him."

"Why haven't you helped him already?" Gabriella muttered sternly, her eyes narrowing with distrust.

"Because Troy won't talk to me," Flack informed her sipping his black lukewarm coffee. "And hey, I'm a good guy... The problem is his father has raised Troy not to trust police."

"I can see why," Gabriella murmured nervous.

Flack sighed inwardly to himself concerned with his tactics to extract the necessary information from the socially awkward teenager presented to him. He mopped his brow before continuing his next assault.

"The fact is you're here because you want to help Troy. I want to help him too, I can see he's a good kid and that association has placed him in the positions he's in but, the problem is I can't help him when Jack Bolton has him on a tight leash. I can't get anywhere near to Troy to try and talk to him, and if I ever do get that chance- it's never alone, always with someone of his father's preference occupying him. Can you see my problem?"

"Troy's Dad... Forces him to sleep with women," Gabriella told him feeling the trust in the detective growing. "They rape him."

Flack nodded listening to what she was saying before making some notes.

"Is it just these women?" He inquired. Vanessa shook her head, the tears in the corners of her eyes evident but, Flack's character was not equipped to deal with the girls emotions.

"A man raped him last night," Vanessa whimpered. "He won't talk to me anymore... Says he's trying to protect me."

"He is," Flack assured her. "Jack Bolton is not someone for the light hearted."

Vanessa slowly nodded and looked up for the first time during the informal interview.

"Do you know the person's name?"

"No... He wouldn't tell us," She mumbled. "Sharpay couldn't get it out of him either."

"Sharpay Evans?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok, anything else?" Flack questionned peering up at her, relieved he was finally getting somewhere in the Bolton case and surprised that his leads had emerged from a 15 year old girl, the only person Troy Bolton had let his guard down to.

"Jack beats him, makes him come out with him like a trophy... That police officer that died?" Gabriella started twirling her hair in between her fingers, a nervous habit she had developed from when she was a child.

"PC Durnford?" Detective Flack frowned.

"Jack Bolton shot him."

"Wait... Can you confirm this?"

"He forced Troy to watch," Gabriella explained, she felt guilty towards Troy in the sense he had told her all this information in confidence but, she had had to come to terms with the fact that if she wanted to help him, she couldn't keep the information to herself- telling Detective Flack felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders but, the constant worry soon replaced it to burden her once more.

"So Troy was witness to the murder?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant..."

Gabriella looked at the older man confused by his sudden outburst.

"Do you not realise what this means?" Flack queried with a large smile. "If Troy can verify that it was his father that pulled the trigger, Jack Bolton will spend the remainder of his life cooped up in a 4x6 cell or face the death penalty."

"... What about Troy?" Gabriella queried hit by the intensifying guilt she now bore, by telling Detective Flack about the murder and Troy bearing witness to it, she had condemned him to loosing his father as well as his mother and ended up in care. However, in one way she felt that Jack Bolton did not deserve to know his son for the things he had made him endure but, she was certain Troy would see the situation differently. Everything he'd known would slowly disappear.

"He'll be looked after," Flack replied with some hesitation.

Gabriella frowned studying his features for a moment and quickly saw that Troy was not the top priority for the detective.

"I... I need to go..." She stuttered pushing herself up from the plastic moulded chair in search of the thick door to her right. Flack quickly pushed himself up to conceal the exit behind his muscular frame, Gabriella tried to bypass him a few times but to no avail.

"Help us," Flack urged.

"I've... I've already done too much."

"Do you want Troy to be raped? Beaten?" Flack asked playing on her guilt.

"No!" Gabriella cried.

"All we want to do is talk to him, that's all..."

"Then talk to him," Gabriella responded.

"It's not as easy as that," Flack reminded her. "He won't talk to us will he?"

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"Arrange to meet him at your house, and we'll come and talk to him there," Flack instructed.

"But, my Mum..."

"We'll take care of her," Flack replied.

"... And you won't hurt him?"

"I swear I won't hurt him," He reassured her baiting his breath while he waited for the young girl's answer.

"Ok..."

--

Gabriella paced the deserted lounge, well aware that despite the quiet hagged breathing emerging from her- she was not alone and was being watched by three detectives sat outside in a marked car- one of them being Detective Flack. Her eyes travelled to the clock mounted against the furthest wall and sighed heavily noticing Troy was in fact late, and she wondered whether he was going to grace her with his presence at all that night. Part of her hoped something had come up to ease her guilt while the other significant path wished for his company. It was an ongoing battle between the two conflicting emotions and it seemed the latter won out when the distinct noise of the doorbell went. Gabriella rushed to the door almost tripping over her feet in the process and swung the door open in the process to be greeted at first with Sharpay, followed by Troy coming up the path- walking into the set trap.

"Hey," Sharpay murmured walking in.

"Hi..." Gabriella frowned confused to why Sharpay was there.

"I couldn't leave her," Troy told her reading her expression with ease.

"What happened?" Gabriella queried beckoning him in.

"Nothing happened," Troy answered brushing his feet on the mat unaware that by taking that step his fate was sealed. "Just something would have, if she'd stayed at home."

"Oh ok," Gabriella replied grabbing his hand and starting to pull him up in the direction of her bedroom.

Troy was amused to say the least, he was well aware of the fact Gina Montez hated him because of his father so, couldn't quite fathom the reasoning behind allowing him in the house but, he could instantly tell the interior was well in keeping with her character- traditional and old. Sharpay made herself comfortable in the lounge knowing to give both Gabriella and Troy some privacy as he was being dragged up the stairs.

"Why am I here?" Troy queried. "I could have met you anywhere you wanted..."

"My Mum's away," Gabriella replied shrugging away the guilt that was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Ok..." Troy replied soon finding himself in what he assumed was Gabriella's room judging by the fact her clothes were strewn across the floor in an unladylike manner. "So what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked feigning innocence.

"You sounded really upset on the phone...?"

"Oh, just a bad day," Gabriella replied walking to the window, feeling awkward.

She saw the unmarked police car on the drive and for a moment stared at it before Troy distracted her attention once more. He turned Gabriella round and pressed her frame tightly against her mauve walls, pressing her lips to hers letting Gabriella forget her instant troubles for a second as she responded increasing the pressure. After a few seconds, Troy pushed his tongue into her mouth grinding it against her own, pressing himself up against her body all the while the passion intensified. He soon found himself millimetres from her face as their eyes connected, feeling something he had never experienced in his life. Love.

--

"Brie... I..." He started.

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed running up the stairs. "Cops outside!"

"What?" Troy questioned panicked as Sharpay joined them in the bedroom.

"I saw them! Recognised that Flack guy..." Sharpay told him. "Sat in the car outside, we need to get out of here..."

Troy pushed himself away from Gabriella to peer down onto the street below and verify her story, cursing himself for being so foolish not to have recognised them as both he and Sharpay had wandered past. He slowly turned to Gabriella as the three detectives made their way up the gravel drive obviously assuming everything was going to plan and their presence remained undetected.

"I... They said they'd help you!" Gabriella cried sobbing her heart out.

"You have no idea what you've done," Troy told her with bitterness evident in his tone.

"We have to get out of here..." Sharpay reminded her best friend, pushing him to the window when she heard the front door open after Gabriella had left it on the latch. Troy jumped out onto the balcony and turned to assist Sharpay but, was caught unaware when all three detectives arrived in the bedroom.

"Just go!" Sharpay cried. "They can't get me for anything..."

"I..." Troy started.

"Just go!" Sharpay ordered hastily.

"I'll meet you at the usual spot," He informed her regrettably jumping down into the garden before setting off down the street.

"After him!" Flack commanded to the officers while he remained rooted in the room, studying Sharpay as she watched her friend disappear into the night.

"Take a look," Sharpay snarled to Gabriella amid the mayhem. "Because that's the last you're going to see of him."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter, hope it's worth it. You made me feel guilty about splitting the two of them up...**

Gabriella emerged from the police station after agreeing to formally sign a statement; the sun brightly attacked her eyes as she adjusted from the cool, dull interior to the brighter and hotter outdoors. Her eyes narrowed, frowning when she saw Sharpay leant against the fencing across the road, lazily checking her watch before rolling her eyes.

"Shar?" Gabriella questioned crossing the road, with one quick glance to assess the speed of traffic.

"About time!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Do you realise how long I've had to sit out here waiting for you, just in case I missed you! I've burned!"

Sharpay brandished her red shoulders, moving her strap to reveal a white mark where she hadn't burned. Gabriella was a bit wary of Sharpay's appearance and attitude when she had made her dislike for her evident the night before when Troy had managed to escape.

"Why are you here?" She asked timidly.

Sharpay turned her attention to the other girl, straightening herself up.

"Troy wants to see you," Sharpay shrugged. "God knows why he wants to spend his birthday with you at the moment but, he says he does so- here I am."

"His birthday?"

"Yeah 16th," Sharpay informed her beginning to walk, Gabriella soon got the message and jogged to catch up with her. "October 18th." She felt guilty that she had forgotten it was his birthday amidst all the chaos which, had ensued over the past few days, although in all fairness Troy had never told her when his birthday was. The only reason she knew was because she had memorized it when her Mum was trying to discourage her to stay clear of him upon their first or second encounter.

"Erm... Where is he?" Gabriella asked managing to keep up with Sharpay's pace.

Sharpay turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well, judging from last night- I can't trust you to tell you so, I'm just going to take you there and hope you haven't got cops following you if you ever want to see him again."

"I'm sorry!" Gabriella declared. "I thought it was for the best."

"A part of me can see why," Sharpay admitted. "But, you shouldn't have gone to the police without talking to us first especially Troy- you have no idea what would have happened if Jack Bolton had been forced to come and collect his son from the police depot for the third time in 3 weeks. You're naive..."

"I'm sorry..." Gabriella repeated keeping her head down.

"Not me you need to apologise to," Sharpay responded with a slight smile making Gabriella feel a lot more relaxed in her company although still paranoid due to Sharpay's characteristics.

"Can... Can we stop at my house?" Gabriella queried.

"Why?" Sharpay frowned. "It's in the opposite direction."

"I got Troy something," Gabriella informed her waiting for the girl's decision.

"Alright... Then I guess we can catch the metro back," Sharpay relented. "Not that many blocks away."

--

"You found it yet?" Sharpay sighed filing her nails as she waited impatiently in the doorway to the bedroom, keeping one eye on Gabriella as she searched through a pile of clothes and then books from under her bed before collecting a small package from the bottom of the containers, where she'd hidden it a few days earlier.

"Got it," Gabriella confirmed straightening herself up and not bothering to clear away the mess she'd created in searching for the object.

"Alright... Let's go," Sharpay urged heading down the stairs before Gabriella even had the chance to turn round. A small grin formed on Gabriella's face as she stared at the package in her hand for a short second and then slipped it into her oversized purse to follow Sharpay's path.

--

It didn't take long for Gabriella to lose all recognition of their whereabouts as Sharpay walked her along the route that she seemed to know off by heart but, it remained a mystery to Gabriella as Sharpay didn't show any signs of explaining their destination nor did Gabriella have the courage to question it. She soon found herself outside a small flat, which rested above a record shop in downtown Brooklyn, biting her bottom lip anxiously she watched as Sharpay crossed the bustling street and pressed the intercom a few times in quick succession.

"Yeah?"

"Ryan it's me," Sharpay murmured. "Let us up."

"Us?" Ryan frowned from the other end.

"Don't be a dick," Sharpay muttered. "Just open the door."

"Calm down Shar!" Ryan chuckled from the other end. It took a second before both girls were able to hear a buzzer and the door unclick. Sharpay pulled it open on its hinges and forced Gabriella inside first before following and ensuring the door was securely shut behind them. Gabriella was met with a long curved staircase encased by bland walls; she started to climb until she reached the door at the top. Sharpay moved past her and pushed the door open, finding Ryan had unlocked it for them.

Gabriella felt nervous standing rooted in the doorway while Sharpay moved into her own comfort zone and ventured inside acknowledging some of the people there, drinking in the middle of the lounge. The flat was minimalist with the primary colour blue dominating the rest.

"You coming or what?" Sharpay asked stopping where she was.

She felt everyone's eyes turned to look at her but, the only person she recognised in that room was Chad and he didn't seem too thrilled at the prospect of her company. Slowly, Gabriella edged her way inside and followed Sharpay down the main corridor, passing rooms which appeared to be bedrooms and bathrooms.

"How's my baby sis?" A guy smirked. His short blonde hair mirroring Sharpay's in colour. He stood a little taller than her but, even at a distance it was substantially easy to know they were related.

"You're only a minute older than me," Sharpay muttered.

"A minute is all I need..." Ryan smirked in response.

Sharpay rolled her eyes as Gabriella stood in silence, surveying their interaction and fiddling with the wrapped package in her hands. "You seen Troy?"

"In the kitchen," Ryan answered pointing towards one of the rooms. "Who's this?"

"Gabriella," Sharpay responded.

"Ah the infamous Gabriella," Ryan murmured looking Gabriella up and down to the point she felt uncomfortable. He turned to look at his twin sister who, merely shrugged and he left them to it pushing past Gabriella. She instantly knew she wasn't welcome in the flat but, Troy's friends weren't her concern. He was.

--

Sharpay led her further down the corridor until they came to the room at the end, an instant smile crossed Gabriella's face when her eyes fell on Troy, who was oblivious to her presence at that point- dressed in a loose navy t-shirt and stonewashed jeans, Troy was perched on the kitchen counter talking to one guy and two girls who Gabriella had no recognition for. Sharpay smiled, striding up to him.

"Happy Birthday!" She grinned widely pulling him down onto the tiled floor.

He smiled as she jumped at him, hugging him tightly and letting him spin her around.

Troy turned and let his grip loosen on her as his eyes fell on Gabriella.

"Happy Birthday..." Gabriella told him weakly.

Sharpay cast a look to the other people in the room and they quickly took the hint and vacated, heading to join the remainder of the party in the front room where shots were being done. Troy didn't answer, merely looking at her.

"I don't know why I'm here..." Gabriella started.

"To give me an explanation," Troy responded downing a drink he had from the side.

"I wanted to help you," Gabriella started taking a step forward while Troy didn't react.

"No, you went behind my back," He muttered bitterly. "Those things I told you... I confided in you, I trusted you..."

"I was doing what I thought was right!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"And yet you knew it was wrong!" Troy countered raising his voice to her level. "That's the thing about you. You don't get that we live in entirely different worlds, you're naive."

"I'm not naive!" Gabriella cried.

"Oh really?" Troy smirked taunting her. "Ever think that Detective Flack might be corrupt, like a lot of the cops are and that information was going to get back to my Dad?"

"It wouldn't have," Gabriella protested.

"How do you know?" Troy questioned.

"How do you know that he is corrupt, has your Dad said/done anything?"

"I haven't been home," Troy admitted. "For that reason, I can't be sure if he does know or not but, I'm finding out either way when I go home tonight. You should have told me what you were planning on doing."

"You would have stopped me," Gabriella responded.

"Yeah, I would have..." Troy admitted pouring himself another drink. "Because you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Stop treating me like a little girl!" Gabriella snapped.

"Stop acting like one!" Troy exclaimed. "There's consequences to everything you do! Surely you of all people should be able to understand that! That cop my Dad killed, those cops you told are probably going to end up the same way!"

"I... I didn't," She stuttered.

"No, you didn't think," Troy concluded for her. "I trusted you..."

"What more can I say other than I'm sorry?" Gabriella questioned.

"... Nothing," Troy sighed resting his full weight against the counter.

"Well, I guess I better go then," Gabriella said quietly refusing to let a tear evade her senses. She glanced at the wrapped package in her hand and gently leaned it on the counter.

"You're the first person I trusted," Troy told her softly. "... And the last."

"...Urm, this is for you," Vanessa informed him in a low tone.

"What is it?" Troy queried picking up the package.

"Just something I thought you might like," Gabriella answered. "Happy Birthday..."

"Thanks..." Troy murmured opening the package as Gabriella slowly edged her way out the room. He pulled the wrapping paper off and frowned when he revealed a photo frame. Slowly he turned the frame over in his hands and immediately glanced up at Gabriella who was standing in the doorway.

"Why did you do this?" He questioned.

"You didn't have a good photo of her," Gabriella smiled softly. "And your Dad broke the one you had at home..."

Troy returned his attention to the picture he had been greeted with- his mother, a larger and clearer version of the one he possessed in his wallet. A smile forming over his face, touched by her gesture, at the intimacy of the act.

"How did you?" He frowned turning back to Gabriella.

"I have my ways," Gabriella answered softly.

Troy placed the photo frame down onto the marble kitchen counter.

"Thankyou," He told her sincerely.

"Happy Birthday," Gabriella smiled stepping back a little further into their room, at their apparent progress. Troy looked at her for a second before brushing his lips against hers and pushing her up against the wall. Gabriella groaned allowing his tongue into her mouth, quickly bringing hers to meet it. Neither cared that they were still in the kitchen at that point, situated directly by the drinks which meant that anyone of the people inhabiting the flat could walk in to quench their first. Both too wrapped up in the other.

**Next chapter will be Troyellaliscious! :D Hope you liked Xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait on this chapter- I've had a million and one things to do recently and been working a lot. Anyway, here's the Troyellaliscious chapter I promised, I hope you like it and please feel free to review! Thanks! Love Alex Xxxxx**

Gabriella felt herself slammed up against the counter, before she was lifted on top of it and Troy moved himself between her open legs, kissing along her neckline before producing a love bite on her collar bone. Gabriella groaned continuously, keeping Troy close to her with a firm grip on his shirt ripping the fabric along the seams but, neither seemed to spare a worry. Gabriella soon grew aggravated at his sensual torture and twisted her head, forcing their lips to connect once more and in doing so reigniting the electricity she felt run down her spine. Troy moved his hands to rest either side of her on the green marble as he pushed his tongue into Gabriella's mouth; she offered no protest and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck securing him where he was until they both needed to break for air. The brief interruption was soon forgotten as their tongues fought against each other once more, Gabriella shifted to push Troy's shirt off in a haste letting it fall to the floor in a quick motion before she felt his hand resting on the small of her back, pushing up her top to expose the small of her back.

"Hmmm..." Gabriella groaned. Troy tugged her down from the counter and made an indication that their rendezvous would be best continued in the bedroom further down the hall, if they could get there without succumbing to the full strength of their passion. She grinned grabbing his hand and tugging him in what she assumed was the right direction, as the other was the lounge but, he was reluctant to leave her lips and soon she found herself pressed up against the wall in an intense clinch. Eventually both Gabriella and Troy fell onto the bed and Troy removed Gabriella's top, having left his discarded in the kitchen. Troy trailed his lips down Gabriella's neckline once more maintaining dominance as he kissed the area just above her bra and then pulled her up so he could unclasp it. Experience had taught him how to do it quickly and her bra joined her top on the floor. He swirled his tongue around Gabriella's right nipple causing her to buck her hips against him, wanting his attention divided between her breasts and her folds however, Troy had different ideas and Gabriella soon learned it would take a lot of persuasion for him to comply with her wishes. She pushed him back taking action and he frowned confused by her movement initially before he became the submissive subject.

Gabriella leaned over him, brushing her lips lightly across his teasing him. He watched as she pressed butterfly kisses down his toned tan chest before Gabriella rested her hands on Troy's thighs for a second, their eyes connecting. Troy recognized an emotion in her orbs, he hadn't known before and its wildness grew with her sexual experience. She giggled lightly before she began to rub him lovingly, feeling him react to the increased pressure and speed over the next minute. Troy closed his eyes for a second and let a moan escape his bruised lips; his daydream ended when Gabriella unzipped him and pushed her hand inside his jeans and boxers, pulling his cock out a moment later. She again connected her chocolate eyeline with Troy's ice blue orbs before she wrapped her mouth around his member and began sucking turning Troy on further while he bucked his hips towards her. He moved his hand to rest on the back of her head, his fingers entwining with her hair as he encouraged her to take more and soon she had his whole length in his mouth. Troy found himself close to the edge of orgasm and Gabriella seemed to sense this to, pulling back to make their activities later last longer. Troy removed both his jeans and boxers, finding himself naked and his attention switched to Gabriella's lace panties that were destined to join all his clothes on the floor. He pushed her back and crawled over her, hooking her underwear in his fingers and pulling it down her legs as she stared into the ice blue that was his eyes.

"You got a condom?" Gabriella asked gently, the thought only occurring to her there.

Troy nodded mutely reached across for his jeans and grabbing his wallet out of them. His hands soon clasped a square foil package and he placed it to the side of them for the time being, pushing his fingers into her folds. Gabriella's eyes instantly closed as she moved her hips against his finger until Troy was satisfied she was wet enough and grabbed the condom from the side, breaking the wrapper and sliding it on himself. He looked at Gabriella for her reassurance and she grinned nodding and he pushed into her, thrusting deep as their bodies finally fused together in passion.

"Oh god Troy..." Gabriella moaned.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and her hand soon found its way to the nape of his neck, holding him where he was while her fingers ran lightly through his hair. He thrust steadily at first before need consumed him and the thrusts became faster and deeper much to Gabriella's pleasure. Half an hour later of constant grinding and the height of Troy's stamina was beginning to wane, he thrust deep inside her.

"Oh god..." Gabriella groaned feeling him orgasm inside her, prompting her senses to follow. He pushed himself up slightly so, he was no longer laid on top of Gabriella directly, after a brief moment to regain his strength, he smiled at her before pecking her lips and rolling off to the side disposing of the condom in the bin.

"I enjoyed that," Gabriella whispered watching Troy move back onto the bed and under the covers, his arms wrapped around her petite frame and Gabriella snuggled into him content wanting nothing more than to be able to extend that moment internally as she listened to his slowing heartbeat. Troy was surprised at the affection he was capable of showing, despite his upbringing and the coldness that had been forced upon him. He cocked his head to one side and kissed her on the forehead before allowing his eyes to close. Gabriella smiled widely in response making herself comfortable with hope of no disturbing Troy; she kissed his bare chest softly seeing he was on the brink of slumber.

"Happy Birthday," She whispered.

"Hmm..."

She watched him fall into a peaceful sleep.

"... I love you," Gabriella said quietly brushing some hair away from his eyes where it fell and shaded them. She was well aware that he hadn't heard her but, nevertheless the confidence she now possessed from just being able to utter the words filled her with warmth as she settled herself beside him, hearing the faint hum of the music emitting from the lounge through the closed door.


	20. Chapter 20

When Gabriella stirred the following morning, she found herself alone in the double bed with only creased sheets beside her as evidence of Troy's presence. She yawned and tied back her long curly latino hair in a loose ponytail suddenley aware of her naked state and her unfamiliar surroundings, having last night being the only time she had visited the residence she wasn't aware who owned the flat or whether anyone would stumble in on her whilst she was in the midst of changing. Eventually she managed to work out a changing system which meant she wouldn't have to reveal any skin with the bedding wrapped around her. It didn't take her long to fumble her way to a full state of dress, she checked to ensure she had her belongings before she ventured out into the hallway and consequently was led to the living room where the only signs of life were audible. She perched herself in the doorway allowing her eyeline to meet that of Sharpay's who turned away from her deep rooted arguement with her brother, in favour of a more civil conversation and unbeknown to Ryan- because she was losing.

"If you're looking for Troy, he had to head out," Sharpay replied. "His father wanted him."

"What for?" Gabriella inquired stepping further into the minimalist room and seating herself opposite the girl.

"You don't ask Jack Bolton what he wants," Sharpay stated. "It's an unwritten rule, you just drop everything and go."

"That can't be good..." Gabriella noted.

"Hmm..." Sharpay murmured rolling her eyes as Ryan continually flicked through the tv channels unable to settle on one.

"What about your parents?" Vanessa asked.

"What about them?"

"Don't they care where you are?" Vanessa queried surprised that in this modern age, Sharpay as a young girl was able to wander freely in one of the world's most notorious cities.

"Well our Mum fucked off ten years ago with some junkie and my Dad loves Troy so, he trusts him," Sharpay explained. "Plus apparently my 'older' brother can look after me..."

"Unfortunatley," Ryan mumbled keeping his eyeline plastered onto the television, alternating the channel once more.

"Do you know when Troy will be back?" Gabriella inquired, wanting to know whether it was worth hanging around the flat to be graced with his presence once more or venturing home to catch up on the sleep she'd missed the night before due to her antics with him.

"No idea," Sharpay answered having been half asleep when Troy had left the premises.

"About an hour," Ryan yawned glancing up at the clock mounted on the wall.

"... Thanks," Gabriella smiled making herself comfortable in the position she was in.

Gabriella jumped as Troy stumbled through the door, having problems with his balance as his right side hit the doorframe.

He didn't meet her eyeline or that of Sharpay's but, it was clear he was in distress by the state he appeared to be in and the blood was starting to soak through the thin material of his shirt.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed pushing herself up to aid him.

He shook his head not letting her or Gabriella touch him as he managed to get towards the bathroom where he was promptly sick. Gabriella exchanged a glance with Sharpay who, looked just as terrified and out of depth as she felt, neither of them were unsure what they could do with Ryan having gone home half an hour later back to college.

"Troy..." Gabriella started following him through to the bathroom, she made sure to keep her distance from him but, kept in as close proximity as he'd allow her- crouching down by his side concerned about his well being. Troy glanced across at the sound of her movement and Gabriella immediatley felt her heart break when she gazed into his usual inticing eyes that just looked dead to her, the mischief long forgotten and replaced with mistrust as they darkened with time.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked softly placing her hand on Troy's arm, surprised that he didn't shrug her off or indeed make any movement at all but, still she recieved no answer from where he was slumped down against the toilet. "Troy... Talk to me. Who did this?"

Troy met her eyeline before he glanced in the general direction of the door to ensure Sharpay was out of earshot, he could distinctly hear her clattering about in the kitchen looking for something. He allowed a deep sigh to escape his lips before he turned back to Gabriella who, waited patiently rather than press the matter.

"... Sharpay's Dad."

"What?!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly.

Troy cast her a look as Sharpay appeared in the doorway with a first aid kit looking confused. He kept her eyes on her while Sharpay walked further into the room and opened the green box settling beside the both of them. Gabriella took the initiative and for once was quiet, surveying the situation rather than becoming involved in it because both Troy and Sharpay appeared to have a routine inthe treatment of his injuries.

"Who did this?" Gabriella questionned as she lay in bed beside Troy later that night, gently stroking his hair with affection.

Troy looked up at her with qualities that wouldn't be unfamiliar on a lost young boy, the confusion and mistrust evident in the eyes that usually sparkled in the illuminating light cast by the sun rays through the uncovered window.

"... Sharpay's Dad," Troy answered in a bored tone, confirming it from earlier during the day.

"But, Sharpay told me he loved you," Gabriella frowned.

"... He's gay," He informed her slowly.

"What did he do?" Gabriella queried before the realisation dawned on her. "He raped you didn't he?"

Troy could only nod mutely.

"You need to tell someone," Gabriella instructed pulling him closer, almost as though she was protecting him.

"She loves her Dad, I can't," Troy said quietly.

"Why?"

"It would kill her," He murmured. "I've got no right to take her Dad away from her."

"Answer me one thing..." Gabriella started understanding his viewpoint. "If you could guarantee no-one got hurt, would you speak to the police?"

"... I would."

**A/N: This chapter was just a filler, the next chapter is a lot longer and has a lot more involved in it- I just needed to be able to set the scene for it in this one :) Sorry about the wait, next chapter should be up either Thursday or Friday depending on my working hours. :) Xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

"... Troy," Gabriella whispered in a soft voice, gently nudging him unaware he was finally on the bridge of sleep after a hectic living nightmare of a day of which, he'd endured. His emotions shot.

"Hmmm?" He murmured keeping his eyes closed and his back to her.

"I know this probably isn't the right time to ask but..." Gabriella stuttered, the idea having been on her mind for the past few weeks but, unsure where she had stood wih him until now- when she had slightly more clarity, she had left the idea alone.

"What?" Troy asked turning to look at her.

"I was wondering whether you would come to my prom with me?" Gabriella queried.

There was a short silence which, befell the room.

"Brie, prom's aren't really my kind of thing..." Troy started. "The only one I went to, I got kicked out off..."

"What for?"

"Some fight," He yawned. "Sleeping with someone's girlfriend.

"Oh... Well I guess it's ok you don't want to come," Gabriella told him. "... I mean I just thought I'd asked."

"Brie..."

"No it's ok," Gabriella assured him.

"Brie, you didn't let me finish," Troy chuckled doing his best to put the day behind him, helped by the fact he didn't need to see John Evans- Sharpay's father for another few weeks at one of his Dad's business meetings. Gabriella frowned in response studying his features.

"I meant that proms aren't really my kind of thing but, I'll go with you," Troy informed her softly.

"You would?"

"As long as my Dad never finds out," Troy replied.

She grinned and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him tightly before sensing how uncomfortable Troy had become at the sudden pressing attention, quickly pulling back.

--

During the next week Gabriella had managed to drag Troy shopping, even after discovering it was his most hated thing to do but, a simple smile and fluttering eyelashes had seen Troy's reluctance waver much to Gabriella's delight. She saw their shopping expedition as their first sign they were a couple despite his whining.

"You done?" He queried from the other side of the cubicle door, leaning against it as he glanced at his watch.

He'd already endured 2 hours worth of shopping and Gabriella had still to find her perfect dress. Troy, himself had not seen anything wrong with the array of colours and designs he'd encountered but, he was not an expert at this. This was Sharpay's expertise, after all he just picked up and wore whatever was clean on a daily basis and then discarded when the day was out.

"Hold your horses..." Gabriella giggled from the other side of the door.

"Brie..."

"Ok, ok..." Gabriella laughed pulling the door open where she stood in her shimmering blue dress, it fell to cover her kneecaps and fitted perfectly to her curves. She spun round on the spot she stood, nervous of his opinion to it as Troy hadn't uttered a word since she'd drawn open the door. "Well. What do you think? I mean..."

She was cut off by the feeling of his lips on hers and he forcefully pushed her back into the cubicle kicking the door shut behind them.

--

The next week was swift to occur, Gabriella had had to lie to Gina Montez and tell her that she was heading over to Taylor's to get ready for the Prom there knowing that her mother wouldn't allow her within visual distance of Troy. It was the excuse she had used everytime she visited Troy and stayed over and Gina was none the wiser.

"Troy will be here soon," Sharpay informed her letting her into the flat. "Just had some stuff to do."

"Yeah?"

"Errands or something," Sharpay shrugged. "Come on then, let's see this dress!"

Gabriella giggled and pulled the dress from her bag, it was the last dress she had tried on when Troy and her had ended up having sex in the changing room. She had loved his reaction and therefore hadn't bothered looking for another shape or design but, instead subjected Troy to another hour looking for the matching shoes.

"It's beautiful..." Sharpay smiled caressing the fabric.

"Thanks, I wish you were coming," Gabriella told her.

Over the past few weeks, Sharpay and Gabriella had become closer because of the one thing that seemed to bond them- Troy. Sharpay soon learned that Gabriella could be trusted and was glad to have some proper female company around, even if Gabriella did spend the majority of the time with Troy. Gabriella on the other hand envisioned Sharpay as her first proper friend that she actually truly cared about, she had even managed to convince the ice queen to give her a make over for the upcoming night.

"Ready?" Troy yawned leaning against the doorway, in a situation vaguely familiar to the changing room incident. He had got home to the flat twenty minutes prior and it hadn't taken him long to change into his tux, that Sharpay had gone out to buy for him after some constant whinging on his part. The bow tie had irritated him however, and he'd left it undone and hanging round his neck when he couldn't work out how to fix the accessory.

"Just a minute," Sharpay called adding the finishing touches to Gabriella's make-up. They'd forced Troy to wait outside- Sharpay's idea, having wanted the impact of Gabriella's transformation to be as prominent as possible with her usual shy characteristics painted over in favour of a bolder personality.

"Wow..." Gabriella smiled. "Thankyou."

"It's your beauty," Sharpay shrugged. "Didn't do much..."

"Brie..." Troy whined interrupting them.

"She's coming!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"About bloody time!"

"Go..." Sharpay urged. Gabriella swung the door open and was immediatley met with piercing blue eyes, his lips gently brushing hers.

"You look beautiful," Troy whispered.

"Mind the make-up!" Sharpay smirked interrupting the moment.

"Shar..." Gabriella giggled.

She kissed Troy once more before he entwined their hands together and headed out of the flat towards his car, leaving Sharpay to have a night in on her own. Troy ignored the aching pain in his side where he had fallen on the wrong side of his father, just a few hours previous- a habit that seemed to be easier to do these days as Jack Bolton took out most of his frustration on his son. He wanted to focus on Gabriella. For tonight to be about her.

--

"Looks like I'm going to be fighting off a few girls," Gabriella giggled upon their entrance to the East High, recognising a few stares in their direction. The first noticeably from Lucy, who was envious on who was flabbergasted to how bookworm Gabriella Montez had managed to secure the son of the biggest mafia boss as her date.

"As long as no-one asks whether I've killed anyone, we're fine," Troy smiled ignoring the looks they were recieving.

"I think they're too scared of you," Gabriella laughed pulling him to the dancefloor.

"Hmm..."

They found a spot in the middle and Gabriella turned round and wrapped her petite arms around Troy's neck, and he guided his hands to her waist.

"Thanks for doing this for me," Gabriella told him sincerley once their eyes had connected once more. "I know how you hate being centre of attention."

"It's fine," Troy insisted and Gabriella returned his smile resting her head against the thin white fabric of his shirt listening to the steady heartbeat omitting from him. And they danced.

--

"You know... I think I'm in love with you," Troy admitted quietly kissing her on the forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, with this chapter. I've actually been so busy recently what with university, work and my birthday these days. I hope to add a lot more regulary now, as I'm free from a lot of stuff. Hope this chapter has been worth the wait, it's leading onto something big haha. Enjoy! Xxxxx**

Troy drummed his fingers on the table before him, gazing around the vacant room as he remained slumped in the chair. His wrists restrained by metal cuffs chained to the cemented desk, that prevented him moving too far from his location. He sighed softly having no clue to what the time was and the absence of a clock in the room was in Troy's view to frustrate him. His stunning blue eyes settled on the mirror like window and he knew he was being watched from the other side, although he had no certainty as to who by or for what reason he had been dragged in. He was however, certain that he had been in this room for at least two hours by now judging by his state of boredom. Finally the door creaked open and Troy sighed.

"I thought you'd have given up by now," He murmured continuing to tap his fingers on the table.

"I'm not that kind of guy," Flack responded striding across the room, letting the door swing shut behind him as his footsteps echoed loudly on the flooring. "I'm a very patient guy."

"So what have I been arrested for this time?" Troy queried stifling a yawn.

"I'm surprised you don't know."

"Well, they didn't give me much of a chance to ask when they grabbed me," Troy smirked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Flack responded seating himself. "Didn't realise they were going to come and drag your off in the middle of your girlfriend's prom."

Troy raised his eyebrows assuming Flack was baiting him, and for the time being didn't rise to it.

"I thought they'd have better time but, I guess not," Flack continued. "Your girlfriend must be pissed though."

Troy slumped back in his chair remaining silent.

"She is your girlfriend right?" Flack questionned. "... Still not talking? Well I guess I'll be having this conversation with myself but, feel free to jump in anytime you like."

"No, you go ahead," Troy smirked. "Seems like you spent a long time planning this out, would hate to ruin it."

"Why, thankyou," Flack smiled ignoring the sarcasm. "Well let's see I've had you arrested because recently we recovered a gun that was used in a fatal shooting of a local drugs dealer by the ironic name of Carlos Blood."

"Seems like an interesting story," Troy noted.

"It is," Flack assured him. "The best bit however, is that the gun had your fingerprints on it."

"... Wow that is a turn of events," Troy replied straightening himself up slightly.

"I thought so to," Flack smirked. "Comments?"

"... Well as far as I'm aware, it's not a crime to touch a gun," He told him.

"Maybe you own it?"

"Now where would I get a gun?" Troy queried baiting him in return, setting the trap. If Flack replied as he wanted to- his father, he would be subject to slander as he had no proof of those circumstances. "I don't even like the things."

"Well that's what we're here to find out," Flack responded. "Now if you could hold your hands out please."

Troy rolled his eyes and let out a hearty sigh as he placed his hands on the table so, they could be tested for gun residue although he was confident about the outcome knowing he hadn't fired the gun, not having the stomach to kill someone despite his upbringing. Another police officer entered the room to do the test which, took only 2 minutes before the stuff was wiped off Troy's hands and there was a hushed conversation exchanged between the two officers. Tro leant back in his chair, looking for something to amuse his train of thought for the duration of the conversation before his 

attention was attracted back to the focus of the room when the second detective left and he was left with the first.

"Well, apparently," Flack began. "You do have gun residue on your hands but, not enough for you to have been the one that fired the gun. You would have handled it before hand and perhaps after so, tell me... Who'd you give the gun to?"

Troy was silent for a moment staring at him.

"Yeah... I think I want my lawyer now," He murmured.

"Thought you would."

--

"Is anyone going to tell me anything?!" Gabriella cried as the police officers repeatedly ignored and passed her in the hallway despite her best efforts to be recognised.

"You're wasting your time."

Gabriella turned to the source of the voice.

"Sharpay."

"Hey..."

She went and hugged her new companion, struggling in her heels to walk across the shined floor.

"You do look out of place," Sharpay smirked making light of the situation.

"Well they did drag him off in the middle of my prom," Gabriella muttered slumping onto the nearest set of chairs in her dress. "Didn't have much choice but, to go with him."

"I don't know what you're worried about," Sharpay smiled causing her friend to frown. "He'll be out soon."

"What?"

"He just will, always is."

"How did you know he was here?" Gabriella inquired.

"His Dad brought me," Sharpay sighed quietly before forcing Gabriella up and around the corner as Jack Bolton's entourage filled the room. "And he can't see you, otherwise Troy is dead."

--

"A gun!" Gabriella exclaimed. "What the hell are you involved in?!"

"Brie..." Troy started having been unable to get a word in edgeways. It was a few days after he had been arrested and as Sharpay had predicted was released a couple of hours after her arrival, Troy had intended on escaping from the hell that had consumed his past few days- by seeing Gabriella but, she had managed to learn what he had been arrested for and in a word wasn't happy about it.

"I could deal with the rest of it..." Gabriella ranted. "But, guns, knives... A guy was murdered!"

"And you actually think it was me?!" Troy snapped. "Who the hell do you think I am?!"

Gabriella jumped back at his outburst.

"That's not what I was..."

"It sounded like it," Troy muttered. "Do you actually think I have a choice in anything?"

"You can say no," Gabriella said quietly playing with her fingers.

Troy scoffed and a short silence fell, one they had become accustom to.

"I didn't think you'd understand..." Troy sighed pushing himself up from the chair where he was seated.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"Doors that way," Troy mumbled walking away into the bedroom, expecting her to leave.

Gabriella stared after him.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope it's been worth the wait. I've had a lot of writers block over the past few weeks so, that explains the delay. I'm sorry if people have got annoyed with me for not adding as often as I usually did but, I want to be happy with what I write and this next chapter is finally what I wanted it to be. Hope you like, let me know what you think Xxxxx**

After much contemplation she found herself drawn towards him, rather than leaving as she thought she would.

She pushed herself up from where she was seated and traced Troy's steps to the main bedroom, ignoring the fact the door had been slammed shut. As she came into the room, she felt a sudden breeze attack her senses and noticed Troy's frame perched on the window sill, half of his body inside while the other outside.

"You could fall you know," Gabriella told him proceeding further into room until she reached the edges of the double bed propped near the window and allowed herself to fall back onto it.

"Why? You going to push me?" Troy muttered paying no particular attention to her instead enabling his senses to be filled with the bustling New York back street below.

"I was thinking about it..." Gabriella murmured causing Troy to glance back at her with his iced blue eyes. "If only for you to hit your head and have it knock some sense into you."

Troy couldn't help but, let a small smirk cross his face at her retort while Gabriella on the other hand was having difficulty trying to conceal her evident grin.

"You don't have the strength in you," Troy taunted.

Gabriella pushed herself up from where she was flopped and took one cautious step in his direction.

"What makes you say that?" She queried.

"By the time you get here, I'd have either jumped myself out of pure boredom or moved away from the window and let's face it- you can't pick me up."

"I've never tried," Gabriella noted before seeing Troy shrug his shoulders and move his attention back to the street below. Gabriella joined him at the window and contrary to what he had said, Troy had made no effort to move. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier- I just, this is all new to me."

"So you don't think I'm a murderer?"

"Of course not," Gabriella replied.

"Or think that I have it in me?" Troy asked turning his head so, the intensity of his eyes rested on Gabriella whom, merely shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Everyone has it in them, maybe you more than some because of your father," Gabriella told him causing a confused look to appear on Troy's face. "The way you've experienced death from a young age with your... Mum. How he condones violence and has brought you up that way to accept it as part of your day to day life. Everyone's capable of murder, it just depends under what circumstances."

"I'm not like him," Troy muttered stubbornly pulling away from the window and venturing deeper into the bedroom, leaving the noise from the streets.

"I never said you were," Gabriella murmured following him into the centre. She stopped within inches of his body and could feel his hot breath against her cheek, enough to send shivers down her spine. Naturally she moved her hand up to rest on his cheek while their eyeline reconnected and as he stood a whole head height taller than her, she was forced to gaze up at him. "But you're going to end up like him."

Troy shook his head adamently. His head was soon a mixture of emotions as Gabriella's words had forced him to think and recall memories he had hoped to forget from his childhood.

"If you don't stand up to him now, you never will..."

--

"You're freaking kidding me?!" Sharpay scoffed, one late afternoon pacing the living room of the flat both she, Troy and Chad occupied. "How the hell have you managed to get this absurd idea into your head?!"

"That Gabriella," Chad muttered from the side, the more placid of the two reprimanding Troy for his decision.

"I knew she'd be a bad influence!" Sharpay exclaimed. "She's got that nice girl attitude all down to a tee and now she's wormed her way in, she's putting these ideas in your head!"

"Get rid of her man," Chad urged from the side. "She's bad news."

Troy didn't respond, with his head in his hands he knew it better to allow Sharpay freedom to rant than intervene and prolong it.

"Why would you even think of going to the police?!" Sharpay cried. "Do you have any idea, what your father would do to you?!"

"Of course he does," Chad told her slumped back in his chair. "It's just a stupid idea, and Troy will come to realise it in a few hours."

"I'm going to the police Chad," Troy stated.

"Whatever man," Chad murmured.

"I'm fed up with living my life in the shadows of him, in fear of not knowing what he's going to do anymore," Troy told them.

"Then the wise thing to do would be nothing," Sharpay mumbled.

"I don't want to be that coward anymore," Troy sighed.

"A coward?!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Is that what you think you are? Troy... You're a survivor, like me. Gabriella doesn't know what that's like, the only world she understands is one where she's able to use her Mummy's credit card."

"She's not like that," Troy protested.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and exchanged a look with Chad.

"You don't get it," Troy continued. "With her... It's nothing I've ever felt before, when she's not around it's like I'm pining for her presence and when she is I don't ever want to let her go. I love her, I love her more than I've loved anyone, anything and I can't let her go- not when she's given me a reason for living."

There was a short silence for a second as Troy fell back on the sofa and allowed the information to settle into the minds of his two best friends.

"I never wanted to do this..." Sharpay started, a tear threatening to fall as her eyeline fixated on Troy and Chad came to stand closer to the duo. "But, it's for your own good Troy..."

Troy's eyes darkened as they narrowed, confused.

Sharpay glanced at Chad who nodded gravely.

"You go to the police..." Sharpay sighed. "And I'll tell Gabriella how we sleep with each other on/off. She won't want to know you."

--

"... Tell her," Troy muttered adamently causing shock amongst his two friends. "I was going to tell her everything, and I guess if she can't handle who I am and the things I've done- I'm pretty much screwed. But, at least there won't be any secrets anymore."

"Troy! You can't do this!!" Sharpay exclaimed in frustration as her voice rose, concerned with how she struggled to get through to him when she usually had no trouble prior. She watched her best friend collect his jacket, with fire burning in her eyes. "My Dad is going to go ape... Never mind yours."

"Screw your Dad," Troy muttered.

Sharpay slapped him, and he steadily brought a hand up to his cheek touching the redness that was now forming.

"That all you've got?" He taunted.

"You're making me do things, I don't feel comfortable with," Sharpay informed him taking deep breaths to slow her anger. Troy's eyes settled on the petite blonde letting his hand fall from his cheek.

"Why you're defending your Dad I really can't understand," He told her. "You don't know him, no matter how much you wish you did."

"Troy..." Chad interrupted.

"He's a rapist Sharpay," Troy admitted unconcerned with covering for her father any more, breaking the perfect ideal Sharpay had pictured in her mind- the naivety. "Yeah..." He murmured seeing the shock on Sharpay's face. "He's the one that did it to me."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me months and months to upload the next part of the story, I appreciate your patience- my whole life has been crazy at the minute taken over by too much uni work :( Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait and as usual I would love to hear what you think good or bad! I should be able to do more writing now I've handed in most of my projects. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but, it's just so I can get 'into it' again. Thanks for reading Alex Xxxx**

"You're a liar!" Sharpay exclaimed with immediate defiance. "How dare you!"

Chad exchanged a look with his younger companion, who looked withered by the mental torture he had endured over the past few months. Troy ignored his worried glance however, preferring to fixate his eye line on his best friend before him but, whether best friend remained in the past tense was unclear to him but of great concern.

Sharpay stared him down; unable to name the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. It felt like hate but it wasn't pure hatred that she had for some people- there was worry mixed in alongside disbelief and naivety and Sharpay placed the blame firmly at Gabriella's door.

"What happened to you?" She questioned. "You weren't like this..."

Troy didn't answer in realisation of the severity of the information he had provided her.

"It's her! Isn't it?!" Sharpay demanded shoving him in the chest but, with hardly any weight behind her Troy could only stumble with a brief offset of balance. "She's making you like this! She's making you spread lies about people you supposedly care about!"

"I..." Troy began but it was evident that Sharpay had not finished.

"My father is not a rapist! He isn't gay!" Sharpay screamed, colour flushing her cheeks as Troy bowed his head giving her the privilege to finish her tirade because from his viewpoint, it was the least he could do.

"Shar..." Chad interrupted. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" Sharpay screeched. "He's calling my father a rapist! And you don't seem to care!"

Chad sighed heavily, torn between the two of them in the situation developing.

"You believe him don't you?!" Sharpay muttered with an accusing tone underlying her voice.

"I... I er..." Chad stuttered.

"Chad..." Sharpay prompted expecting an answer from him.

"Yes," Chad responded realising there was no way out of his predicament. "I believe him. Why wouldn't I?"

"You think my father's a rapist?!" Sharpay cried. "I don't believe this!"

"Troy has no reason to lie," Chad stated.

Sharpay let her glare flicker between the two of them, anger rising.

"Go to hell the both of you," She muttered grabbing her jacket with haste and storming out of the room.

Troy felt the guilt rise through him watching Sharpay vacant the room with haste, he knew how she felt- believing that her father wasn't everything she had become to believe of him. The bitterness of accepting her father's flaws would come to pass like it had done for Troy. Although it seemed like another life, Troy could recall some occasions where he had hope for his father, redemption in his younger years but, his fate and perception had been sealed the moment Jack had pulled the trigger denying Troy of his mother. Sharpay would come to learn that the only person she could rely on life was herself, just like Troy had. It was a hard lesson but, one he had become to appreciate.

"I could not imagine that going any better," Chad murmured from the side.

"Or worse," Troy mumbled removing hair from his gaze.

"Well either way, at least it's not a secret anymore," Chad noted.

Troy was confused by Chad's lack of reaction but, assumed that having known each other since childhood, nothing was likely to surprise him about his companion anymore. He knew Troy's background and thus knew the consequences.

"What are you going to do?" Chad inquired choosing a piece of fruit from the bowl in the centre of the teal table. "Police or what?"

"You make it sound like something simple, like I'm choosing something to eat," Troy mumbled.

"Come on," Chad chuckled. "I know you, there's no way you'll go to the police."

"I..."

"Stop kidding yourself," Chad instructed. "You know what will happen if you do, and you don't even know the reasons behind wanting to, besides Gabriella. And you know that by trying to protect her, you'll be doing the opposite- your Dad won't take this lying down."

And Troy couldn't protest because without a doubt Chad was right. Despite his ignorant outlook, Chad did in fact known what he was talking about.

----------

Gabriella ran her hands through his soft chestnut hair, removing it from obscuring his view of her. The blue orbs were dulled by the contempt and trust of those around him and Gabriella could instantly tell that Troy's mind was focused on the loss of his best friend. They had not spoken for several days and that was a record concerning the two of them. Sharpay had wanted nothing to do with Troy following the revelation he had given her and Troy had done his best to respect her wishes, choosing to spend his time with Gabriella in hope she could give him something he longed for- acceptance.

"She'll come around," Gabriella informed him.

Troy let out a hollow laugh at her naivety.

"You don't know her," He stated. "She speaks her mind, and never changes it."

He shifted himself to lie back on her bed, resting his head firmly in her lap. It seemed strange to him being back at her house but, her Mum was at work as far as he knew and he found it peaceful being there. Not to mention the fact he was letting someone get close to him

"You've got me."

--------------------------------------

"Where the hell is he?!" Jack sneered pacing the room. "He should have been here half an hour ago!"

"We've tried looking for him sir," Marlon stated. "But, we can't find him."

Jack threw the glass he held in the direction of the wall, watching it smash into small fragments.

Troy gulped as he stepped into the doorway, regretting being unable to tear himself away from Gabriella. He had lost track of the time after promising his father to be back at the house at a certain time and now he had no doubts that he would pay for his lack of timekeeping.

Jack turned his body in Troy's direction, his glare making Troy shrink further into the background.

"About time!" Jack sneered storming over to him.

He roughly grabbed Troy's wrist before he had the chance to recoil and yanked him away from the lounge, dragging him down the corridor and out of the house, only to shove him into the waiting car with not a word said.

Troy maintained his silence not wanting to anger his father, accepting the fact he was now stuck at his father's mercy and pleasure. He had no idea where they were going but, nor did he want to question their destination and in some way the naivety benefited him. He didn't want to know, because what you didn't know couldn't hurt you. You were away from reality.


End file.
